DØßĽЗ FΙĿØ
by Mahidelin
Summary: un miembro importante de la guardia despierta con una marca que cambiara por completo su futuro topandose en su camino con ella quien tiene que cumplir una mision aunque en el proceso pierda el amor o tal vez gane uno? SxE SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hoy por ser un dia especil doy a conocer mi nuevo fic dedicado a mis fieles lectores ya se querran saber que pasa con los otros bien el de el intruso en un par de dias tendre el epilogo y por ende termino, como un iman pues cuando camili termine sus pruevas veremos que hacemos y la leyenda tambien proximo a finalizar les envio un beso espero sea de su agrado **

Las horas minutos, días y segundos pasan rápidamente cuando el tiempo parece detenerse y eso por lo regular nos sucede cuando algo nos pasa como ahora el tiempo parece inexistente para mi y aun no se por que, regrese de un encargo consiente de mi mismo y ahora antes de llegar a casa pareciera que todo a cambiado y nada volverá a ser lo de antes, la perilla de la puerta rechina ante el contacto con mi mano y aun todo me parece distinto a pesar de saber que el sonido siempre es el mismo o que el tiempo corre para todos… mis pasos son pausados, tan lentos y pesados y tengo la sensación de no querer llegar a mi hogar como si algo realmente malo fuese a pasar… me pasee por las habitaciones de mi residencia y aun todo parecía extraño y aun no identificaba el por que… llegue a la cocina de mi hogar y me serví el primer liquido bebible que visualice… un vaso de jugo, mi preferido, lo bebí sin tomar ni un solo respiro y me deje caer en una de las sillas que tenia cerca, mis parpados me pesaban, mi cuerpo se aflojaba y mi pulso pausaba demasiado, tanto que podía sentir el fluir de mi sangre al tiempo que mis ojos parecían cerrarse y fue entonces cuando lo note… yo no había comprado jugo en toda la semana ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?… una silueta apareció frente a mi, pero ya no puedo verla mi visión se distorsiona y ya no se mas de mi…

_**Doble filo **_

_**prologo**_

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa rápidamente para algunas personas y para otras simplemente parezca detenerse y que el tiempo siga girando a su alrededor sin que ellos sean capaces de mirarlo tal es el caso de este joven castaño ya protagonista de un sin fin de historias todas hablando del amor y del bien sobre el mal, magia, mitos, leyendas y ahora protagonista de esta historia que comienza en un día en el del no recuerda nada y ahora después de algunos años de todo aquello el esta tan cerca de saber que fue lo que sucedió y el por que de aquella marca con la que despertó al sentir su piel arder, pero no es bueno comenzar por un final así que comenzare por el principio y este es un principio antes de que este joven naciera…

**Hien lee** era un gran hombre con una moralidad impecable y valores bien planteados, sin dudarlo era un hombre modelo con toda una vida que formar ya que apenas tenia 25 años de edad y a pesar de eso ya se había hecho de una gran fama como todo un líder mundial siendo gobernador de medio planeta, un planeta con reglas casi iguales a las nuestras y tecnología no tan avanzada, pero con una fuerza en su gente que los impulsaba a seguir a delante pese a las dificultades y las guerras que existían en ese momento…

Si, la guerra, esa guerra tenia años en pie y pintaba para años más, pero el tenia fe en que todo se arreglaría… su amado planeta no era muy grande… la guerra era con otros dos gobernantes de aquel planeta, pero el más temido era su hermano el cual tenia una fama de sádico… **Tetzu Lee** sin duda era una persona con la cual no se podía jugar siendo aun más joven que el teniendo apenas 22 años, también era alguien realmente importante…

La guerra solo era por poder, no era ni siquiera por el agua, el petróleo o la comida, solo era por querer tener más y eso a la larga estaba dejando en malas condiciones su amado planeta llamado **Yukhs**… con el paso del tiempo la gentes lucia más cansada y con menos intenciones de pelear y no solo del lado de Hien si no también de los otros dos gobiernos y nadie supo realmente como, pero llegaron a un acuerdo el cual consistía en que el planeta seria dividido en tres partes iguales ya que a nadie le parecía justo el que Hien tuviera una mayor cantidad de tierras y así se hizo…

Con el paso de los años las discordias se fueron calmando, pero había algo sumamente extraño en el comportamiento de **Tetzu y Kasou (el otro gobernante)**… dos años después de que la guerra terminara Hien contrajo nupcias con una joven realmente hermosa llamada **Yelan** y a los pocos meses la noticia de su embarazo corrió por los alrededores…

El día tan esperado llego… nacieron dos niños en aquel castillo, gemelos idénticos, no había nada en ellos que fuera diferente ni siquiera el llanto…

Por la noche cuando ambos padres gozaban de la gracia de dios escucharon ruidos un tanto extraños provenientes de la habitación continua la cual no dudaron en revisar, la sorpresa fue tan fuerte que la madre cayo al piso inconsciente al ver a sus pequeños en medio de las llamas provocadas por alguna persona que no tiene sentimientos, rápidamente sacaron a los pequeños, pero fue demasiado tarde para uno que quedo completamente calcinado a causa del incendio…

**Megumi Lee** fue el nombre que le dieron a su único hijo… con el paso del tiempo fue cicatrizando la herida, pero no pudieron dejar de pensar en él y en que hubiera pasado de haber estado ahí para evitarlo y el que pasaría si lo intentaran de nuevo…

Y ahora es donde nuestra historia sigue cuando el no sabe que más pasa con el…

bien este es el final del comienzo espero me dejen muchos hermosos rew respecto a su opinion y ¡feliz cumpleaños a nuestro amado Syaoran! este es mi regalo


	2. Chapter 2

Doble filo 

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Syaoran-O-o-O-o-O-OO 

Por fin era de mañana y eso lo supe por que la luz comenzaba a molestarme, aunque era algo raro, tal vez demasiado raro, siempre me es imperceptible la luz por que me molesta demasiado el no poder dormir mas de lo que quiero, bueno y es que yo no duermo demasiado y es por que tengo pesadillas a si que no duermo casi por las noches apenas cuando amanece puedo conciliar el sueño a si que siempre procuro dormir mas durante el día, pero ahora que recuerdo ayer me sentía extraño, poco a poco voy abriendo los ojos y a mi alrededor solo ahí blanco… poco a poco voy enfocando la mirada… mi cuerpo es tan pesado que siento como si una gran roca me hubiese caído encima, ni siquiera me creo capaz de moverme

- Lo mejor será que no te muevas – no se quien es pero esa voz me molesta – llegaste muy mal estado- e tratado de hablar pero mi lengua no responde a las ordenes de mi cerebro y las palabras ni siquiera logran apilarse en mi boca – bueno te preguntaras quien soy – el tipo parece ser adivino o esto es mas que obvio dada la situación – yo soy Yue Tsukishiro el medico encargado de tu recuperación y por lo que veo no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de que es lo que te pasa – su mirada esta clavada en mi como una daga que penetra mi ser y sabe exactamente cuanto tiempo me queda y eso no me gusta – bueno te explicare que no tienes ningún daño permanente o – su rostro contraído me deja claro que ahí algo que me esta ocultando y me molesta de sobremanera el no poder preguntarle abiertamente – bueno el caso es que no ahí nada que te impida seguir tu vida como hasta ahora y en cuanto sepa que estas completamente fuera de peligro te diré los detalles de tu estado y espero me puedas contestar… algo mas por el momento te administrare un sedante y espero que mañana cuando despiertes estés en mejor estado…

Aquel hombre de mirada aguda y semblante frio se ha ido dejándome aquí tumbado con todas esas preguntas en mi mente y sin poder hablar después de todo….

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Sakura-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que es el mundo, pero no es para menos, después de todo, toda mi vida me la e pasado encerrada en palacio tratando de aprender todo lo que me enseñan, pero la verdad no entiendo por que tengo que aprender todas esas cosas sobre defensa personal y un montón de cosas sobre razonamiento y el comportamiento criminal a si como la mejor manera de enredar a la gente, eso me parece realmente inútil, ahora mismo, estoy enamorada de un bueno hombre en cuyos ojos puedo ver las profundidades de mar y en su alma se reflejan los deseos de mis sueños, el es el ser mas hermoso que allá conocido y es que no e tenido la oportunidad de conocer a muchas personas, pero se que es hermoso, tan solo me basto verlo el primer día para saber que era hermoso…

Yo estaba sentada bajo un árbol leyendo una historia de amor y muerte y el se paro frente a mi sin decir nada y me miro por largo tiempo… solo se paro a mirarme y no dejo de hacerlo, yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que se acerco y me dijo… 

- ¿es un buen libro? – Yo levante la mirada y sonreí como una tonta cabe decir, pero lo único que pude hacer en cuanto le mire fue asentir – debe serlo – me dijo sonriendo – por que se ve demasiado concentrada y a menos de que un libro sea interesante dudo mucho que una persona tan bella se quedaría tan concentrada 

Se que fue en ese momento que me enamore de el y lo se por que mi corazón latía a mi por hora y cada segundo después de eso el esta presente en mis pensamientos y ahora cuando me llevan al destino que me tenían preparado desde que naci el esta a mi lado solo mirándome como la primera vez que nuestras vidas se cruzaron, según mi padre mi vida tiene un propósito mas grande que el casarme y tener una familia o ser una gran reina a lado de un dictador, aun no logro comprender las palabras de mi padre, pero no es para menos tan solo tengo 17 años y mi vida apenas comienza no esperaran que de un momento a otro me convierta en una persona muy influyente o que salve a este mundo de las pestes, mi padre me dijo que tendré que ir a al otro lado del planeta para ayudar a mi gente, que tengo que encargarme de un asunto muy importante, pero no quiso decirme que era exactamente lo que aria y en su lugar me dio una carta o mas bien le dio una carta a Eriol el hombre que me tiene cautivada para que me la de en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino…

Y ahora mirando el camino me doy cuenta que e estado encerrada toda mi vida privándome de poder viajar y conocer aunque conociendo a mi padre tal vez de eso se trate todo esto, pero no lo se ahí algo que me hace pensar que ahora mi vida no tendrá nada que ver con lo que era… frente a mi se encuentra mi hermano con ese porte firme y ese rostro malvado que trata de tener todos los días, pero yo se que el es una buena persona aunque siento que algo a cambiado en el su mirada es mas dura que antes y ni siquiera me ha llamado bestia como es su costumbre, pero que se puede esperar del hijo de un rey que carga con todos los problemas de un país…

- en que piensas Sakura – bueno podría decirle la verdad, pero creo que eso no ara mas que complicar las cosas

- es un bello día – y ahora sigo pensando que estar cerca de el me hace ser estúpida

- tienes razón – su mirada azul se queda en mi reflejando esa calidez que me atrapa, pero se que no pudo hacer nada seguramente el me ve como su trabajo por que es su deber protegerme, pero aun así pienso que lo mejor seria que no trabajara para mi padre y así tal vez las cosas entre nosotros fueses posibles, pero al menos este amor jamás se ira de mi y así de cierta manera estaré unida a el…

- sabes – el me mira con interés y no me queda mas que sonreír – me hubiera gustado salir antes, parece que es hermoso afuera

- yo creo que lo mejor para ti fue no hacerlo – me dijo tan tranquilo como siempre, mi corazón se acelera de un momento a otro cuando el se acerca a mi tan lentamente que puedo ver como el tiempo se detiene a mi alrededor y veo como su respiración y la mía se armonizan y para mi mala suerte el solo acerca sus labios a mis oídos y no me creo capaz de escuchar lo que dice ya que mi corazón late tan fuerte que creo que me saldrá del pecho de un momento a otro… - ahí cosas en este mundo de las cuales era mejor no enterarse, pero ahora y aunque no lo quiera tendré que decírtelo…

Mi hermano solo esta frente a nosotros con ese aire perdido que indica que esta pensando en algo y esta tan alejado de nosotros que ni siquiera nos escucha y se que tal vez para algunos el que la persona que amas se te acerque tanto no es para sufrir pero para mi es como estar en agonía ya que quiero sentirlo mas cerca y no puedo…

- nuestra tierra esta dividida en tres partes iguales por lo tanto ahí tres reyes, pero uno de ellos es tan malo que quiere apoderarse de todo sin importarle lo que pase – todo me lo dice como un susurro mientras yo sigo sumergida en la incredulidad- y ahora te toca a ti ayudarnos a que eso no pase y pese a que no quiero que estés en todo esto tendrás que hacerlo – juro que siento como unas cuantas lagrimas caen en mi hombro al tiempo que sus fuertes brazos se unen sobre mi espalda y su voz esta tan quebrada que me duele mas el corazón… - por que es tu deber, pero prometo que are todo lo posible por que nada malo te pase…

- Pero por que – si no pode evitar preguntar, pero es solo que quiero saber

- por que te amo…

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Syaoran-O-o-O-o-O-OO

He tratado ya tantas veces de recordar que es lo que paso, pero las imágenes en mi mente son tan confusas que no logro entenderlas , apenas logro recordar estar frente a un espejo, pero por alguna razón me veía algo diferente, es difícil describirlo pero me sentía como si no fuera yo y luego de eso solo hubo oscuridad ya algo parecido a dolor…

- Veo que ya has despertado – y heme aquí de nuevo tirado en esta cama con la mirada perdida y con el medico enfrente de mi

- que gran deducción – le dije sin mas, por fin podría decirle lo que se merece…

- si definitivamente ya esta bien – detrás del medico sale Yamazaki, el es mi único amigo, la única persona en la que confió por sobre todo – no me lo puedo creer no puedes estar ni un instante sin mi, mira nada mas lo que te pasa cuando no te cuido

- ya déjame en paz – si nuestra amistad es algo a si como… si te golpeo es por que te aprecio- ¿a que has venido? – tal vez la manera en la que se lo pregunte no es la mas adecuada, pero que mas da, en este momento estoy tan confundido que ni siquiera pienso en esas cosas

- no has cambiado nada – me dijo mi amigo con mirada de resignación y se acerca a mi tan lento que hasta me desespero, si lo se estoy insoportable… - hoy te dan de alta… tu padre me pidió que viniera por ti – mi padre, no era raro que no se interesara en mi, después de todo el nunca lo ha hecho y eso es algo que nunca entenderé, por que por mis hermanas se interesa mas de la cuenta procura que nunca les falte nada y en cambio yo por mas que he hecho para ganarme aunque sea un poco de su afecto el no hace mas que decirme no es suficiente tienes que luchar mas, la vida no es color de rosa…

- pero antes de que te vallas me gustaría saber que es lo que paso… - el tal Yue se paro frente a mi con el rostro tan frio que sinceramente inspira temor, pero no le demostrare nada después de todo nadie le inspira temor a Syaoran Mazawa…

- no recuerdo nada – ambos me miran como si supieran que estoy mintiendo, pero es que casi no recuerdo y lo poco que recuerdo es tan confuso que me tiene en este estado de nerviosismo y comportándome como si no fuera yo mismo…

- bien, pero tengo algo que decirte – el tal Yue habla de nuevo, pero ahora creo que esta preocupado, acaso estoy tan mal…

- ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestione con impaciencia…

- tienes una quemadura en la espalda – es algo raro pero me siento aliviado, por un momento llegue a creer que era algo realmente grave…

- bueno eso no es nada, una cicatriz mas que presumir – les dije tan tranquilo que me miraron con temor, se que es temor, el miedo es con lo que trabajo a si que en eso no me puedo equivocar…

- veras esa será la única cicatriz que no podrás mostrar jamás… - me dijo Yamazaki evitando completamente mirarme…

- ¿Por qué? –no pueden venir a decirme algo tan extraño y quedarse callados con el firme propósito de no responder…

- es que ahí algo que aun no te hemos dicho en el centro – me miraba de una manera que no podría describir como si me tuviera… ¿lastima? – Nos podría dejar solos – le pidió a Yue quien aun permanecía ahí dentro como queriendo saber también a que se refería…

- claro – le contesto con tal desgane que no hiso mas que confirmar mis sospechas, ahí había algo demasiado raro…

Yue salió y desde ese momento puedo jurar que de nuevo sentí el tiempo de tenerse de tal manera que me sentí como en un viejo recuerdo que desde luego no es tan viejo, es más bien fresco…

- sabes… desde hace años ha habido toda clase de casos realmente extraños de personas desaparecidas que después de meses incluso años reaparecen con cierta marca en la piel, pero esa marca no es para nada común, de hecho es algo extraña – mi mente trata de enlazar todo lo que el me dice, pero no puedo, mas bien no quiero aceptarlo – esa marca pertenece a una especia de asociación de insurrectos, esa marca te convierte en uno de ellos

- pero yo no pertenezco a nada de eso – le dije con firmeza apretando fuertemente mi mandíbula

- lo se, por eso vine, debes evitar a toda costa que alguien te vea, actuaras con cautela hasta que encontremos a los responsables – siento como mi cuerpo se enciende de rabia, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Y mas que nada ¿Por qué yo? – eso incluye por supuesto que te involucres con alguien, sabes perfectamente que quien sea te delatara sin contemplaciones…

- y tu por que no – le pregunte sin dudar

- tu bien lo sabes – bueno es cierto, el es mi mejor amigo y yo también aria Lo mismo por el…- por el momento regresa a trabajar antes de que tu padre te lleve a rastras, mientras pondré a algunas personas a investigar, no les diré nada de ti a si que despreocúpate…

Y sin mas que decirme se ha ido, no entiendo nada, esa marca…. ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada sobre eso? Se supone que soy uno de los cinco mas importantes dentro de la escolta y ahora resulta que no se absolutamente nada sobre ello y eso me molesta, pero no descansare hasta que sepa quien diablos me odia tanto como para hacerme algo así…

Continuara…….

Bien chicos y chicas e aquí a la desaparecida mas no perdida mahidelin con el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic agradezco enormemente los rev recibidos jeje los cuales ahora los estoy contestando, un favor enorme escriban también su correo cuando sea anónimo para así poder responder un beso espero me dejen mas de esos hermosos rev bye

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	3. Chapter 3

Doble filo

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Sakura-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Hace ya algun tiempo que estamos en una posada cerca de la frontera con otro país según entiendo, aun no me han dicho que es lo que tengo que hacer, pero Eriol ira conmigo a si que lo que tenga que hacer lo are lo mejor posible, el ya me ha dicho que me ama y aunque aun no lo creo quiero estar con el a toda costa y se que después de esta misión me dejaran hace lo que me plazca ¿no parece perfecto?, mi hermano sigue un poco distraído como si estuviese enojado, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle, el siempre quiere hacerse el duro por que pronto ocupara un cargo importante…

- ¿Qué haces Sakura? – siento mi pulso acelerarse con tan solo escuchar su voz…

- solo miraba – si solo miraba a través de esa ventana

Observando con atención a ese par de niños que juegan amenamente y eso es algo que yo nunca pude tener mucho menos pude salir después de un día lluvioso y jugar en el suelo húmedo llenándome completamente de el y ahora que lo pienso esa es una de las ambiciones de mi vida, jugar como una niña, disfrutar aunque sea un poco de la infancia que nunca tuve…siento su mano en mi hombro y no hago mas que dirigir mi atención hasta a el, dejo de recargarme en el marco de la ventana para verlo con mayor claridad y poco a poco se acerca a mi con esa mirada tan profunda, significativa y esa sonrisa que me hace pensar tantas cosas… mi corazón se agita cada vez mas con tan solo pensar en su propósito… si, me besara, será mi primer beso y con la persona a la que amo…

- Eriol – fue el reclamo que nos distrajo evitando que nuestro amor se sellara con un beso…

En mi país se dice que el primer beso decide todo, es algo a si como un trato a quien le des ese obsequio es a quien pertenecerás por siempre, aunque en este caso espero que sea así y que el impertinente de mi hermano no interrumpa de nuevo…

- tenemos que hablar – le dijo y se lo llevo de mi lado prácticamente arrastrando, no entiendo su actitud el nunca a sido sobre protector conmigo y jamás le había hablado de ese modo a Eriol…

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Syaoran-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Sigo mirando aquel muro como si el pudiera darme las respuestas que necesito y aunque se que no es así, no puedo evitar pensar que si miro con mas insistencia tal vez logre mi cometido… han pasado aproximadamente tres semanas desde que me dejaron marcado y aun no encuentro ni una sola pista de lo que hicieron, cuando llegue a mi hogar apenas salí del hospital todo estaba pulcro y no es que yo sea tan aseado como para dejar en ese estado mi casa y además el maldito jugo no estaba ni un solo rastro de nada y eso me dejo realmente frustrado…

- jefe… jefe – miro hacia la puerta donde se encuentra Naoko mirándome con preocupación – se encuentra bien

- si, vuelve a tu trabajo – le dije sin esperar a que ella siguiera hablando y es que hoy no estoy de humor no quiero ver a nadie…

- bueno… vera no se si se acuerde que hoy había reunión con los demás que forman parte de la guardia… al parecer alguien se han infiltrado en el archivo y han robado documentos importantes para la nación, según me informaron es algo que puede afectarnos considerablemente algo de un secreto de estado…

Esto si es el colmo, ni aun cuando estoy deprimido puedo estar en paz, por que si, lo admito estoy deprimido pero no es para menos después de todo me fregaron la vida…

Sin hacerle mucho caso camino a la congregación de la guardia donde seguro me reprenderán por mi retardo, el jefe de la guardia es mi padre a si que no tendrá compasión, pero con el tiempo e aprendido a no hacerle caso, de cierta manera a que se me resbale…

- veo que bienes tan animado como siempre – y ahora olvido mis problemas para enfocarme a lo que tengo enfrente, ese maldito de **Hiraguizawa**, si no fuera por que es miembro de la congregación (asease los cinco mas importantes de la guardia sin contar al jefe) hace tiempo que ya lo hubiera matado, es tan… tan… manipulador, lo detesto y mas aun cuando dice cosas sin sentido que cuando logro entenderlas siempre son insultos hacia mi persona… a si que me limito a ignorarlo, aunque ahora que lo pienso el también llega tarde, en ese caso si cruzo el umbral antes que el no me reprendan tan severamente, a si que camino mas rápidamente hasta que veo la entrada y me siento triunfal por lo menos llegue pri…. y no ahí nadie…

- de que te sorprendes - me dice – la reunión es a las cinco y apenas son las cuatro treinta

no puedo evitar mirarlo con fastidio y pensar en un sinfín de cosas que podría hacerle a Naoko por mandarme tan temprano diciendo que se me hacia tarde, pero ya vera lo que le are, no la despediré, pero tal vez no la lleve a cenar a su mesón favorito, mencione que salgo con ella desde hace ya dos años, no es nada formal, pero si las cosas singuen por este camino tal vez lleguemos a algo formal y eso para mi es cosa seria, pero primero tengo que saber que ahí de esta marca y echar abajo todo o de lo contrario no podre mostrarme ante ella como de costumbre, de hecho no había pensado en ella, ya no podre verla como antes…

- entraras de una vez o seguirás pensando en tus amores – eso es algo de lo que mas odio de el esa manera de adivinar lo que pienso como si fuera un libro abierto…

- déjame – le digo por fin

- valla…. Me siento afortunado el gran Syaoran Mazawa conquistador de señoras y valiente agente se ha dignado a hablarme, creo que hoy es mi día de suerte…

Me dirijo a mi lugar pensando en lo que acaba de decirme y cuando por fin logro entenderlo es demasiado tarde para contraatacar a si que solo me limito a gruñir, pero llegara el día en que me las pagara tosas juntas…

- veo que no soy el primero en llegar, comenzaba a creer que era el único que se interesaba en las reuniones – esa voz… giro lentamente para encontrarme con Yukito Tsukishiro otro de los miembros de la guardia, el tampoco es de mi agrado, siempre con esa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro como si nada en este mundo le molestara o como si nada le importara, pero prefiero mil veces estar con Yukito que con ese despreciable de **Hiraguizawa – **pero miren que tenemos aquí – le escucho decir sacándome de mis cavilaciones – creo que hoy lloverá, no todos los días llegas a tiempo Syaoran – bien rectifico lo dicho prefiero al despreciable de Hiraguizawa por lo menos con el se a que me atengo, pero Yuki es algo indescifrable jamás se lo que esta pensando

- déjame – le digo en mal tono evidenciando mi molestia

- tan elocuente como siempre – y ahora Yamazaki ¿Qué acaso no piensan dejarme en paz?

- deberían ocuparse en sus asuntos – por difícil que parezca no fui yo quien hablo… ante nosotros esta Kaho Mizuki es la única mujer dentro de la congregación, pero en este momento me lanzaría a ella por ponerlos en su lugar – en lugar de molestar al chibi jefe – bien ahora que escucho las risas de todos estoy seguro de que a ella también la matare apenas encuentre el plan perfecto para hacerlo…

¡Por que la vida es tan injusta conmigo!

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

El día de hoy puedo decir que estoy realmente confundida… según entendía Eriol estaría conmigo en esta misión… seria algo a si como si trabajáramos juntos, pero ahora resulta que no será así, según me dijo el solo tiene como deber el vigilarme y que ara todo lo posible por que nada malo me pase, me envió con una, como decirlo una familia un tanto extraña que según el no tiene nada que ver con nuestra misión, pero que viviré ahí de ahora en adelante, bueno solo hasta que termine con mi cometido…

Ahora me encuentro en l que será mi habitación, es preciosa debo decir, es de un color verde azulado con toques rosados y la cama no es muy grande, pero basta para mi, ahí un escritorio un armario y muchas muñecas, bueno las muñecas no me alegraron tanto, pero aun así se ve preciosa, las personas de esta casa me recibieron muy afectuosamente como si fuera parte de la familia y eso me hiso sentir algo rara, algo a si como ¿feliz?

- espero te guste, no es muy amplia, pero creo que es acogedora – aquel hombre es Fuyitaka Kinomoto es alto con cabello castaño casi igual al mío y un semblante tan pacifico que inspira confianza a cualquiera…

- no se preocupe creo que es perfecto – le sonreí y el solo me mira con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro y en su mirada ahí algo tan cálido que no sabría describirlo – después de todo ya hacen demasiado con alojarme en su casa – no puedo evitar ser así no me gusta darle molestias a nadie y menos apersonas que no conozco…

- no creo que el tenerte con nosotros sea una molestia… - en su mirada noto algo de tristeza – sabes me hubiera gustado mucho tener una hija, pero esas son cosas que no se pueden solucionar a si que anda desempaca que mañana te espera un largo día... – me sonrió como cuando lo conocí – mi esposa llegara en un rato seguramente tendrá mucho que hablar contigo a si que yo me retiro aun tengo algunos pendientes en la guardia… - y salió sin mas dejándome con ese sentimiento de inconformidad como si algo no anduviera bien, pero no había nada que hacer, según se toda mi vida me han preparado solo para este momento a si que como dije antes daré todo de mi parte para que todo salga bien

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Las reuniones a mi parecer no sirven de nada y menos cuando se trata del robo de documentos tan insignificantes, secreto de estado, si como no, esa Naoko me las pagara con tal de no hacer que falte dice tales barbaridades, pero creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para alejarla de mi de una manera no tan buena, pero se que será de manera efectiva…

- pero eso no es todo – ahora por primera vez en toda la reunión se que viene algo importante, por que la voz de mi padre nunca es a si de seria…- entre los documentos robados están la ubicación de cada base de la guardia a si como los jebes de base – bien eso si que es importante creo que después de todo no tendré un motivo para despedir a Naoko, pero mientras nadie lo sepa creo que saldrá todo bien… - por el momento dejare esto al distrito norte – ahora si estoy sorprendido ese es mi distrito…veo a mi padre mirarme con firmeza casi siento sus ojos clavarse en mi, pero ahí algo diferente, no sabría describirlo

- no cree que es demasiado para el – Eriol al habla, ya se me hacia demasiado bueno para ser cierto, siempre por alguna extraña razón el termina convenciéndolo de que soy demasiado incapaz como para cumplir con sus encargos y termina dejándome asuntos sin importancia a menos de que se den en mi distrito

- creo que eso me toca decidirlo a mi – creo que no soy el único asombrado por tal respuesta ya que hasta Kaho tiene una expresión de asombro y ella no es impresionable, el jamás se le había puesto en contra – a si que ahora te lo dejo a ti, pero quiero resultados

- entendido – fue lo único que salió de mis labios no se exactamente cuanto tiempo e estado buscando la aceptación de ese hombre frente a mi que me mira con ese semblante aun mas frio que el mío y esa actitud superior, pero después de todo el es el que manda a si que no puedo hacer nada en su contra… me convenzo a mi mismo que esto no importa y reprimo una sonrisa que quiere asomarse por mis labios…

continuara...

bien gracias a todos por leer este fic que sera actualizado los miercoles jeje, no olviden dejar sus omentarios nos leemos pronto bye

pd: gracias a los que me han dejado sus hermosos comentarios espero lo sigan haciendo

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Doble filo **

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Han pasado ya un par de meses desde que llegue aquí y aun puedo sentir repulsión hacia la persona que me engendro se que no es bueno para nadie y menos para mi sentir esto, pero lo aborrezco, con unas cuantas líneas destruyo cualquier esperanza de poder formar una vida, pero se que es algo que debo hacer, si no lo hago perderé a la persona que mas me importa y eso no lo puedo permitir, a pesar de todo no soy egoísta aunque creo que eso seria lo mejor en este momento…

E conseguido documentación que me identifica como la hija de ese hombre que me a dejado quedar en su casa sin siquiera saber gran cosas de mi y e obtenido mi licencia de guardia en lo que según ellos era un tiempo record, pero para mi eso es algo normal… todo lo que me preguntaron todas las pruebas a las que me sometieron no eran nada comparado con lo que me hicieron aprender durante toda mi vida a si que una vez iniciada mi misión no tengo otra opción mas que seguir… es extraño que cada mañana sienta como si un gran nudo se hiciera en mi garganta y a la vez las lagrimas no salen de mis ojos y e llegado a pensar que me he secado y no me queda mas que actuar, si algo me enseñaron fue a pensar y encontrare la manera de zafarme de esto…

- Sakura – escucho que me llaman, esa es Tomoyo, una persona agradable de hecho la única que me ha tratado bien desde que entre a la guardia

- ¿Qué pasa? – le cuestiono como de costumbre sin animo de nada

- tu siempre tan cabizbaja anímate un poco escuche que abra un operativo para recuperar algo a si como documentación perdida

- y eso que tiene que ver conmino – en realidad la organización es algo complicada, pero según se a menos de que tengas cinco años en la guardia no puedes aspirar a otro puesto que no sea de un simple trapo que usan y desechan cuando se les da la gana…

- tu también podrás ir – creo que eso es demasiado pronto para mi yo no quiero que mi cometido llegue antes de siquiera tener un plan de escape y siento como ese nudo en mi garganta se hace mas grande impidiéndome siquiera pronunciar palabra – eso es por que tuviste un excelente puntaje en las pruebas- es por eso… bueno al final de cuentas la gente es demasiado simple según mi parecer anquen aun no puedo dar un veredicto final sobre ello – a si que alístate que la reorganización de los puestos será pronto…

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Estoy ansioso, durante la investigación halle pistas de los insurrectos que tienen en común la marca, desde que salí del hospital no me e atrevido a mirarla, pero se que esta ahí, siento como mi piel raspa contra lo que seria la cicatriz…

- ¡Naoko! – la llamo, si lo se le grito para que venga, pero no ahí otra manera - ¡Naoko! – que rayos pasa con ella… camino con rapidez al exterior de mi oficina y no la veo ¿Dónde se habrá metido?...

- veo que se te a escapado – esa horrible voz de nuevo – pero no me mires así- me dice Eriol al notar mi humor y no es por que este de mal humor si no mas bien por que el me fastidia como nadie lo hace aunque creo que ese punto ya lo había dejado bien claro

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sin rodeos, lo que menos quiero en este momento es que el meta sus narices en mis asuntos, me mira con esa estúpida sonrisa en el rostro y ese aire superior como si en verdad el fuera demasiado importante…

- tu padre me envió a asistirte en el operativo – creo que eso no me sorprende después de todo el nunca a confiado en mi… me miro de una manera tan extraña – pero no para ocupar tu puesto solo me envió para observar y mi sector colaborara bajo tu mano – bien creo que la cara de estúpido que puse fue lo suficientemente graciosa como para que el soltara a reírse, pero en ningún momento dijo que seria broma, si bien el era un burlón de primera jamás aria un juego del trabajo, eso es algo que ahí que reconocer…

- saldremos en dos horas – le dije sin mas, no tengo la mas mínima intención de darle los detalles del operativo al menos no en este momento, sin decir mas di media vuelta, de reojo pude ver como el fruncía el ceño notablemente y su expresión cambiaba a una de completo enfado aunque no entiendo por que… no puedo decir nada ya que no confió en nadie, según mi investigación quien robo los documentos es alguien que trabaja con nosotros y no solo eso, puede que hasta los miembros de la congregación estén en eso y no pudo dejar ningún clavo suelto…

- estas demasiado pensativo – me dice mi amigo acercándoseme – has estado así desde que te dejaron ese asunto

-si lo se, pero es importante lo sabes – bueno si antes dije que no confiaba en nadie creo que me e equivocado en el puede que sea la única persona en la que confió…

- de acuerdo, debido a que tu asistente parece haber faltado el día de hoy te aviso que el equipo que ira al operativo esta en la módulo, también están los del sector sur – repentinamente puso una mano en mi hombro – ten cuidado, nadie que este en ese equipo puede ser de confianza – dicho esto siguió su camino dejándome con mas dudas ¿Qué rayos se supone que pasa?

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

No puedo negarlo estoy nerviosa, como excitada, nunca pensé que este trabajo seria así de emocionante, alguna vez mi entrenador me dijo que lo que mas de gustaba de sus misiones era la adrenalina de lo cual hasta ahora yo no sabia nada a si que pensé que estaba loco…

- ¡colóquense! – esa es la orden, ahora mismo todos nos formamos, e de decir que el uniforme para las misiones es algo incomodo, es sumamente ligero pero lo que seria el protector (como chaleco anti balas o algo así) es molesto – entrando el rector del distrito norte – no puedo evitar mirar con atención al hombre que entra, cuando llegue a la guardia pensé que los rectores eran viejos o algo así, pero al verlo creo que estaba completamente equivocada, el es joven muy apuesto a mi parecer – el les dará las ordenes durante el operativo así que síganlo con lealtad…

- ¡si señor! – ese fue el grito entusiasta de los oficiales a mi alrededor

- bien, para comenzar esto que ven tras de mi es una simulación del lugar donde suponemos tienen el objetivo, ahora mismo por motivos de seguridad no les daré la ubicación, pero serán llevados, la orden es capturar a cualquier persona que se encuentre ahí y traer de vuelta la documentación robada la cual reconocerán fácilmente ya que tiene la insignia de nuestra nación – ahora si estoy algo confundida, la insignia de su nación… ahora que lo pienso jamás e puesto atención en ello, maldita sea ahora que se supone que debo hacer… creo que solo un momento en el cual su mirada se clavo en mi – y de nada sirve el miedo – dijo fríamente aun mirándome – quien no este dispuesto a arriesgar la vida retírese en este distrito no ahí lugar para los débiles – no entiendo por que, pero mi sangre hirvió en cuanto dijo eso… que se supone que significa… que me veo tan insignificante como para no ir

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Bien ahora es cuando siendo rector de escuadrón me siento poderoso, si lo se es mi ego quien habla, pero el echo de que te escuchen como si fueras demasiado importante no puede mas que aumentar tu ego, creo que con el paso del tiempo me e vuelto algo duro, pero después de la vida que e tenido no es para menos, cuando hablaba frente a todos los compañeros que estarían en el operativo, pude ver en ellos el nerviosismo y no es para menos y lo que les dije no fue solo para hacerles molestar, esas palabras me las decía mi padre cuando era pequeño y en cierta manera es algo que agradezco… una sonrisa triste se asoma en mi rostro, cuando era pequeño tenia las ilusiones de un mundo feliz, pero ahora se que eso no es así, el mundo esta lleno de peligro y si quieres sobresalir o por lo menos sobrevivir ahí que volverse fuerte… recuerdo a ver visto a una chica no mayor a mis hermanas, tan menuda y frágil, aun no me puedo creer que alguien así este en la guardia, debe ser buena para haber quedado en ella, pero aun así su aspecto era tierno y eso no es de gran ayuda ya que la gente te prejuzga y hace menos, su rostro al escucharme fue gracioso, su ceño fruncido y mirada decisiva lo que me hace pensar que lo tomo como un reto y eso es bueno…

- veo que eres feliz – ese tarado de Eriol siempre sacándome de mis pensamientos

- déjame – creo que es lo que siempre le digo, pero no ahí mas que decir entre nosotros

- veo que – su sonrisa sínica me da asco – después de todo si eres hombre – bien ahora si me considero idiota no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser así y dejarme pensando en las estupideces que dice? ¿Acaso no piensa hablar como la gente normal?

El transcurso al lugar del operativo fue un tanto pacifico, el transporte va a una velocidad regular (ok ahí autos pero no son como ahora se podría decir que son demasiado lentos a comparación a los de ahora) me revuelvo en mi asiento y creo que tengo mas de un escenario en mente respecto a como serán las cosas, pero eso no me preocupa demasiado lo único que quiero es saber quien rayos me a echo esto…

- llegamos – me dice Eriol como si realmente no supiera que lo hemos echo, salgo de ahí con rapidez y de inmediato veo a los todos los oficiales formarse a mi alrededor…

- recuerden sus ordenes – les digo simplemente y como muestra de que nuestro trabajo comienza me coloco la mascara que forma parte del uniforme, en la mayor parte de los operativos solo va una persona de nuestra confianza al mando, pero en casos especiales los mismos rectores dirigimos el operativo…

Entramos con gran cautela a algo parecido a una pensión, me aseguro de que no tengan alguna clase de vigilancia y doy la orden para entrar, el lugar parece abandonado, la falta de suciedad me hace pensar que tiene poco que lo dejaron ya que no ahí telarañas, ni rastro de polvo… aseguro mi estilete en su funda y tomo mi revólver entre mis manos, no seria bueno confiarse… oficiales vienen detrás y a lado de mi mientras avanzamos por los pasillos del edificio asegurándonos de que no allá nadie, me da la impresión de que he estado en este lugar antes, pero no tengo idea de por que… avanzamos completamente en silencio, ni siquiera se escuchan nuestras pisadas, muestra de que solo lo mejor ha venido… con una ligera señal comienzan a dividirse en pequeños grupos para revisar a profundidad el lugar… detrás de mi solo están tres oficiales, esperando alguna orden de mi parte, eso no hace mas que aumentar la adrenalina en mi, es maravilloso, el tener el control y sobre todo saber que eres de los mejores… de nuevo señalo nuestro próximo movimiento, dispersión en el ultimo piso… poco a poco recuerdos llegan a mi mente, recuerdos que quizá nunca hubiese querido que regresaran… entro a una habitación tan conocida para mi y ahí en medio del desorden veo mi camisa manchada de sangre aquella camisa que llevaba ese día…

- no te muevas – escucho tras de mi y ahora me siento tan mediocre, estando tan sofocado de verdad que ni siquiera previne mis movimientos, pero esa voz me parece familiar, giro sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de ello – te dije que no te movieras – escucho avisar alarmada, pero mi andar ya no se detiene y al girar por completo la vi a ella a la que creí querer…

-Naoko – su nombre sale de mis labios como un susurro que se lleva el tiempo…

- tu eres la que no debe moverse – se escucha tras ella

- no lo creo – fue lo único que dijo Naoko antes de tratar de atacar al oficial, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue romper la mascara que cubría su identidad, rápidamente el oficial la ataca de tal manera que la deja inconsciente e inmovilizada en el suelo

- se encuentra bien – me dice mientras levanta el rostro para mirarme, y heme aquí con la mandíbula desencajada al ver a la menuda y frágil chica frente a mi

- no hacías falta – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, jamás diría que le necesite, si ahí algo que no pasara en este mundo es que Syaoran diga necesitar a alguien…

- lo siento – me dijo con un deje de tristeza en su mirar – solo que no lo pensé – que significaba exactamente eso…

- en fin… lo has hecho bien – le dije y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir algo…

- área asegurada – escucho de cada uno de mis hombres

- comiencen la búsqueda… - ordeno con seguridad como si nada hubiera pasado…

continuara...

bien gracias a todos por leer este fic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y gracias a las belisimas personas que me dejan sus comentarios jeje espero contestarlos pronto en cuanto este resfrio se me pase jejej

nos leemos pronto bye

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	5. Chapter 5

**Doble filo**

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

- lo siento - me dijo con un deje de tristeza en su mirar - solo que no lo pensé - que significaba exactamente eso...

- en fin... lo has hecho bien - le dije y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decir algo...

- área asegurada - escucho de cada uno de mis hombres

- comiencen la búsqueda... - ordeno con seguridad como si nada hubiera pasado...

Ahora se que esta marca tiene un propósito mas grande que el solo fregarme la vida, recuerdos me llegaron como un espejismo o un sueño...

Aquel día desperté en esta habitación donde el mismo desorden estaba a mí alrededor, pude ver a alguien igual a mi, ahora entiendo por que me parecía estar frente a un espejo, pero su expresión era tan distinta a la mía, bueno al menos eso es lo que creo...

- ¿se encuentra bien? - giro lentamente hacia atrás donde sigue ella mirándome sin creerlo... la mascara me asfixia y me la quito sin pensar...

- desde luego - le dijo sin mas, me atrevo a decir que soné demasiado presuntuoso y sin darme cuenta ya la estaba observando, tiene una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa plasmada en el rostro, hasta me atrevería a decir que es la primera vez que hace algo así... - ¿novata? - le pregunto directamente, sin siquiera esperar a que mi mente pensara el como...

- si - me dice firmemente, pero se que esta sorprendida lo leo en sus ojos, unas bellas esmeraldas, agito mi cabeza en un intento por evitar ese pensamiento...

- no estuvo mal - se que tal vez eso no era lo que ella esperaba, pero también se que lo peor que puedes hacer es alagar demasiado a una persona o podría caer en el conformismo y eso no es una opción para mi...

- que aremos con esto - me pregunto en lo que según yo es un intento por no profundizar en el tema...

- que tomen fotografías del lugar, lo mejor enfocadas que se puedan - aunque las cámaras son algo grandioso a mi parecer en algunos casos es una desventaja ya que no son tan precisas, pero solo queda tiempo para que las cosas mejoren - y busquen cualquier tipo de documentación, nos llevaremos todo...

- pero no se supone que solo teníamos que llevarnos lo perdido...

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Me mira tan detenidamente que hasta siento pánico...

- numero uno... no cuestiones la orden de un superior, dos... no actúes sin analizar la situación, tres... darás lo mejor de ti no importa si en el proceso pierdes la vida y cuatro... por nada del mundo reveles información de nuestra nación... esas son las reglas básicas de este lugar, pero si cuestionas es por que no las sabes o por que eres demasiado inteligente como para obedecer... - cuando vi la sonrisa en su rostro me desconcerté... no se supone que estaba molesto - tu te encargaras de que empaquen todo. - se va dejándome realmente sorprendida, pero por una parte a si esta bien ya que no tendré que preocuparme por no conocer el emblema, los emblemas no es algo que muestres tan abiertamente ya que a si es como reconocen documentos oficiales y si alguien fuera de la guardia los usara es por que o es encubierto o es un traidor es algo demasiado complicado a mi parecer...

Creo que esto a sido lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida excluyendo que Eriol me dijera lo que siente por mi... apenas termine de dar las ordenes me sentí tan bien y aun me siento emocionada, jamás pensé que lo que me enseñaba seria para esto, nunca imagine que algo así fuera tan indispensable y aunque mi superior dijera que no me necesitaba, no me importo después de todo para esto me educaron toda mi vida, para ser de reacción rápida...

- ya has revisado todo - me pregunta apenas salgo de la posada

- si - es la única respuesta, nada más que lo necesario es la respuesta

- cuando regresemos vas a mi oficina - me dice mirándome como antes, cuando dio ese discurso... me fastidia...

- Sakura - escucho un susurro llamándome y con toda la precaución del mundo me acerco al lugar hasta que lo veo ahí parado frente a mí

- Eriol - mi cuerpo no se mueve aunque mi corazón salta de alegría el me sonríe y se acerca a mi tomándome en sus brazos con todo su amor... - no aquí no - le digo preocupada, el antes me lo había dicho, que no podría verme por que podría echar a perder la misión... - tu lo dijiste

- no digas eso que te extrañe demasiado como para obedecerme a mi mismo - se separa un poco de mi y nuestras miradas se quedan fundidas por un momento - que no entiendes que te amo tanto como para no poder vivir sin ti... - sonrió como tonta, si como una tonta enamorada de alguien imposible - esa es una de las razones por las que no me alejare de ti - me dice sonriéndome - tu sonrisa es la luz de mi vida...

- yo - ni siquiera me deja hablar poniendo un dedo en mis labios mientras sigue abrazándome... la distancia entre nosotros se acorta y mi corazón no hace mas que latir desenfrenado y siento como mis mejillas arden... sus labios rozan los míos, es cálido...

- te amo - me susurra antes de unir nuestros labios por completo...

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

En este momento no se que debo hacer, pero se que algo se me ocurrirá... aquellas personas me dijeron que si no fui reconocido antes nunca lo seria y eso es algo que no entiendo, también se que mi marca no fue por que quisieran que me uniera a ellos a mi parecer era venganza... ¿pero a quien?

- veo que no te fue muy bien - Yamazaki siempre llega en el momento preciso y si no fuera hombre me lanzaría a el y lloraría, por que eso es lo único que quiero hacer en este momento... llorar hasta que los nudos en mi mente se deshagan y así poder entender a la perfección que es lo que me pasa...

- Naoko era la traidora - se que la manera en la que se lo dije tal vez fue un tanto resentida, pero no ahí otra manera, estoy resentido con ella por haber traicionado mi confianza de ese modo siendo que yo trate de darle todo...

- ahora entiendo por que esa cara... pero creo que es lo mejor, ni tu la querías demasiado y ni siquiera podías estar con ella - aquello me sorprendió de sobremanera

- ¿Cómo? - no lo entiendo yo si la quería...

- si no la querías demasiado... podrás engañar a los demás... incluso engañarte a ti mismo, pero jamás podrás engañarme a mi... - bien eso sonó algo trillado, pero no por ello deja de ser cierto... - tu le tenias aprecio, pero eso no era cariño... además no se deja al ser amado inconsciente en el piso

- ¿Cómo? - si soy repetitivo, pero es que son demasiado complicados a mi parecer, que demonios les cuesta ir directo al grano...

- según me dijeron - ese ademan de según me dijeron quiere decir que Eriol ya fue de chismoso... ese desgraciado ya me las pagara todas juntas... - uno de tus subordinados la dejo inconsciente y tu en lugar de hacer algo por ver si estaba bien te pusiste a dar ordenes como loco y eso aunque tu digas que es algo normal dada tu situación no se hace con el ser amado... cuando ames de verdad no pensaras en nada mas que en ella y nunca actuaras fríamente viendo como la lastiman... - ahora es cuando agradezco que estemos dentro de mi oficina o podrían burlarse de el por hacer este tipo de comentarios...

- me parece que sabes demasiado - sonrió como el lo hace cuando se burla de mi y en cuanto veo su sonrojo veo que mis sospechas son ciertas - y ¿Quién es? - le pregunto sin reparo

- la sobrina de Yukito - bien si antes pensaba que mi amigo estaba loco ahora podría decir que esta completamente desquiciado... Yukito es uno de lo más sonriente y pacifico del mundo, pero aun así es demasiado perceptivo y fácilmente te hace pasar una vergüenza aunque no con intención o al menos eso creo

- bueno... - se que seria bueno decirle que esta loco, pero le mentiré un poco ya que su cara de perro abandonado no me da confianza - creo que es linda - es lo único que puedo decir para apoyarlo aunque no se si el agá algo a si por mi a veces es demasiado burlón y mentiroso, es capaz de inventar la mas grande proeza en un segundo y ni siquiera notas que es mentira hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para quejarte...

Escucho como tocan la puerta y de un momento a otro mi corazón, late aceleradamente y eso no me agrada...

- adelante - digo de inmediato mientras Yamazaki mira la puerta y ahí la vi por primera vez, tal como es pequeña y frágil, pero demasiado inteligente para ser cierto y no lo digo por que sea mujer si no por que es demasiado joven para ser a si, aunque bueno no la conozco demasiado como para saberlo y aunque me duela admitirlo, por un momento llegue a pensar que Naoko entraría por esa puerta mintiéndome para ir a una junta y mirándome de esa manera tan suya...

- buenas noches - nos dice ella y en el momento en el que iba a levantarme de mi asiento Yamazaki lo hiso también

- o pero que linda eres - le dijo sonriente y ella solo lo miro de una manera extraña, de conocerla diría que esta enojada... - buenas noches yo soy Yamazaki y para desgracia de todos amigo de este vago y tu... debes ser su novia - eso fue el acabose de un momento a otro ella ya estaba sonrojada y ya le había lanzado un libro a ese "amigo" mío

- para tu información ella es oficial a si que se tan amable de salir de aquí antes de que te eche - mi amigo me mira como reprochándome el libro que le lance, pero a veces puede ser muy fastidioso

- bien, pero luego no llores por que no vengo a verte - y es ahí cuando agradezco enormemente no haberme puesto a llorar enserio o de lo contrario se burlaría de mi...

- si hombre ya vete - cuando se va miro a esa chica con el cabello suelto y sin uniforme - ¿Por qué no portas el uniforme? - le cuestión sin esperar otra cosa

- había olvidado que tenia que venir a si que regrese para hablar con usted - podría pasármela horas regañándola de lo importante que es para un oficial portar el uniforme, pero sinceramente no me gusta portar uno a si que - siéntate - creo que las palabras salen de mi mas como una orden que como una petición, pero no puedo evitar que sea de esa manera...

- e pedido tu cambio - me mira sin entender, pero no es para menos ella no tiene idea de lo que pasa - de ahora en adelante me asistirás

- pero... es demasiado injusto - aquello me sorprendió de sobre manera, cualquiera en su posición estaría alagado no diciendo que es injusto

- ¿injusto? - su mirada decisiva me dice mas de lo que puedo descifrar

- ahí gente que a trabajado mas en esto que yo, por eso lo merecen mas, yo no tengo ni siquiera un año como para aspirar a un puesto tan importante...

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Me sonríe con tanta arrogancia que siento escalofríos tan solo de no saber lo que esta pensando...

- no se si lo as notado - me dice tomando asiento en su gran sofá - pero aquí se hace lo que ordeno y lo que hice fue darte un aviso no pedirte permiso para ascenderte, dices que los demás también lo merecen, pues tu estas mejor calificada que todos ellos... o ¿lo vas a negar? - no se que decir, a decir verdad si estoy mas preparada que todos ellos, pero no por eso me gusta que agá esto - tomare eso como un no, desde mañana llegaras apenas amanezca y me tendrás listo un informe de todo la operación de ayer apenas llegues y no aceptare escusas como soy nueva en el trabajo o es que no se donde encontrar lo que me pidió... yo no suelo llegar temprano a si que tendrás tiempo para prepararlo todo - me extendió la mano y me mostro lo que yo supuse era la insignia de esta nación... lo usaras solo dentro, no se te ocurra usarlo fuera de este edificio - creo que estoy demasiado impactada para protestar y no hago mas que hacer lo que me dice como si fuera una especie de robot o algo parecido...

- bien - fue lo único que salió de mis labios, de momento había olvidado que estaba en una misión y que mi futuro estaba completamente decidido y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo...

- de acuerdo entonces - se pone de pie y camia hasta mi y no me queda mas que hacer lo mismo - encantado de conocerte Sakura Kinomoto yo soy el regente del distrito norte Syaoran Mazawa - fue entonces cuando sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, jamás espere encontrarme con mi misión tan pronto y ahora no me queda mas que hacer como si no supiera nada y estrechar su mano como el ofrece...

- el gusto es mío - le digo con todo el valor que tengo solo espero que las cosas vallan bien

Pasos sin rumbo es lo único que puedo dar, mi mente me dice que debo continuar, pero mi corazón me manda que abandone y escape con el único ser que e amado, pero se que eso tal vez sea demasiado, mi padre dijo que si trataba de negarme a mi destino cosas malas les pasarían a mis seres amados y no solo a ellos si no también a todas las personas de nuestro amado planeta, y aunque su plan me de repulsión tengo que hacerlo no me queda otra opción mas que hacerlo... siento como tiran de mi y en un instante me encuentro frente a es ser que tanto e anhelado y sin poder evitarlo me abrazo a el y lloro como nunca antes pensé hacerlo...

Continuara

Bueno creo que les digo miércoles pero a la hora que actualizo casi es jueves jejej bien acá esta el otro capitulo de este fic espero sea de su agrado y dejen sus hermosos comentarios un beso enorme a si lo olvidaba contestare pronto sus comentarios un beso enorme chaito...

¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bien pues creo que e sido un poco cruel con ustedes al desarrollar la historia de esta manera jeje ya que al hacerlo los dejo con las mismas dudas que los protagonistas, pero como quiero ser buena les ****daré algo extra y espero en otro capitulo hacer lo mismo para que no se me pierdan tanto jeje así que espero lo disfruten…**

_El silencio en la sala era casi __asfixiante y el aroma a tabaco era tan repulsivo que tubo que contener el aliento por unos segundos para después seguir caminando hasta su padre, quien aun tenía esa expresión sombría en el rostro… _

_- padre – le llamo en un intento por llamar su atención, pero era simplemente inútil… el hombre aun miraba a la nada… - necesito saber – le dijo… y fue entonces cuando el hombre le dirigió la mirada…_

_- No tienes por que saberlo – en su voz se revelaba que había bebido…_

_- ¡__es mi hermana!- grito exasperado el moreno, apretando los puños y conteniendo las lagrimas… - ¿Por qué le encomendaste algo como eso?- le pregunto entre asco y enojo… _

_- ya te dije que no tienes por que saberlo, solo tienes que obedecer y todo pasara – sus palabras no eran firmes eran mas bien como si tratara de convencerse a si mismo de lo que decía – ella tiene que hacerlo – aquello fue mas para si mismo que para su hijo… _

_- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar aguantando las ganas de ir a golpearlo… quería respuestas… _

_- ¿Por qué?- repitió y después de un largo suspiro por fin le contesto- por que estamos jodidos, este maldito mundo esta jodido, todos y cuando digo todos me incluyo, somos egoístas y hacemos lo que sea para conseguir lo que queremos y en ocasiones para conseguir lo que todos quieren – eso al joven no le contesto nada, pero aun así guardo silencio o de lo contrario su padre se arrepentiría de contarle la verdad - ¿acaso no te as dado cuenta? – le cuestiono levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la botella de vino ya casi vacía – el mundo esta podrido, allí afuera hay toda una guerra oculta entre la paz y a nosotros nos toca arreglar lo que el idiota de Hien causo… - sonrió con tristeza – o mas bien lo que provocamos con nuestros actos _

_- no entiendo – le dijo por fin _

_- nosotros, dejamos vivo al mas sádico de sus hijos y anda por ahí causando un tumulto… Kasou y yo debemos remediarlo… _

_- pero para que quieres a Sakura__… para que quieres que manipule a ese completo desconocido que ni siquiera tiene que ver en esto, por que rayos quieres que haga hasta lo imposible para que el haga lo que ella le aconseja… ¿Qué no te importa que el trate de aprovecharse de ella? tu no sabes que clase de persona es el tal Mazawa ¿Qué no piensas en sus sentimientos? – Al no ver reacción alguna en su padre estallo - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella ya esta enamorada?_

_- lo se – le dijo con tristeza y fue entonces cuando Touya no pudo mas y tomarlo por el cuello de la chaqueta y Kasou solo lo miro fijamente – ya se que no soy tu padre, pero jamás creí que quisieras golpearme, pero si eso te hace sentir mejor… solo hazlo – le dije sin rodeos _

_- y yo se que no… - trago pesado intentando que el nudo en su garganta le permitiera hablar – se que no somos tus hijos, pero ¿acaso te importamos tan poco, o no nos tienes el suficiente afecto como para que ella haga algo así? Le has pedido que sacrifique su vida por tus errores o más bien por los errores de ese que te manipula _

_- yo no le manipulo – al escuchar esa voz giro de inmediato soltando en el paso a su padre… - creo que lo que tenemos es… - su rostro se veía apacible, pero su mirada reflejaba lo que sus palabras no… crueldad- una meta común… - Touya miro a Tetzu detenidamente _

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono con la rabia reflejada en la voz – no se supone que deberías planear tu siguiente paso – Tetzu fue ahora quien miro a Touya y en esa mirada iba mas que odio, detestaba a ese mocoso desde que llego a este mundo, su percepción era demasiado buena y el que estuviera tan cerca de el en un principio le había parecido buena idea, pero ahora no pensaba igual, el podría significar un gran muro para culminar sus planes y eso era algo que no quería…_

_- creo que debes aprender a respetar – le dijo con diversión, pero Touya no sonrió, sabia muy bien que lo que el le quería dar no era una lección de respeto, tal vez seria su muerte a si que con todo el valor y coraje que poseía apretó los puños ante la impotencia y salió del lugar sin hablar mas… - lo malcriaste – le soltó de repente tras minutos de amargo silencio – si te lo traje no fue para que lo malcriaras, deberías hacer alguien importante de el _

_- eso hice - se acomodo el traje y tomo asiento luego que Tetzu _

_- ya hablaremos de eso luego, creo que nuestros planes saldrán un poco diferentes… - le dijo con cansancio _

_- ¿a que te refieres? – si bien no se había afligido cuando hablo con Touya ahora si lo estaba… _

_- ese sobrino mío es como yo – dijo sonriente – pero es tan torpe, aun le falta mucho que aprender… - Kasou solo lo miro sin entender a que se refería, el a veces era así, hablando como si fueran pensamientos y tal cual en una mente estaban completamente revueltos – Megumi se entero que su hermano vive… no se como, pero no tardare en averiguarlo _

_- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? _

_- creo que el lo ve como un enemigo o algo parecido… lo a marcado – Kasou solo mostro su expresión mas seria – pero en vez de arruinarlo todo nos ha abierto el camino a si que mándale estas instrucciones a esa hija tuya que es hora de comenzar… _

**Doble filo**

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Sakura-O-o-O-o-O-OO **

Pasos sin rumbo es lo único que puedo dar, mi mente me dice que debo continuar, pero mi corazón me manda que abandone y escape con el único ser que e amado, pero se que eso tal vez sea demasiado, mi padre dijo que si trataba de negarme a mi destino cosas malas les pasarían a mis seres amados y no solo a ellos si no también a todas las personas de nuestro amado planeta, y aunque su plan me de repulsión tengo que hacerlo no me queda otra opción mas que hacerlo… siento como tiran de mi y en un instante me encuentro frente a es ser que tanto e anhelado y sin poder evitarlo me abrazo a el y lloro como nunca antes pensé hacerlo…

- Sakura… - me llama en un susurro y fue ahí cuando ya un pude mas y las lagrimas se convirtieron en un llanto desesperado y mis manos dejaron de sentir del fuerte agarre en que lo tenia - ¿Qué pasa? – creo que le e preocupado demasiado… siento como acaricia mi cabeza y me aferro mas a el hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón…

- le encontré – apenas sale de mis labios con lo que creo es algo inaudible y el me abraza con ternura dejando desahogar mi corazón…

- sabíamos que pasaría – me dice en un susurro al tiempo que sus palabras parecen quebradas ante mi… - sabíamos que ese día llegaría y no podemos… - esa pausa parece un duelo, si un duelo contra el mismo quiero creer… mi mirada esta completamente nublada y no puedo girar a verle como siempre, pero sus palabras no me mienten… - no podemos… no podemos hacer otra cosas mas que aguantar – y es entonces cuando siento como sus lagrimas caen en mis hombros… - pero recuerda… - toma mi rostro entre sus manos y apenas puedo distinguirlo, pero miro sus ojos, esa inmensidad del mar que me deja hipnotizada… - recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado velando por tu felicidad y aunque las parezca duro lograremos salir adelante – mis lagrimas van cesando gradualmente y puedo ver como el llora igual que yo, con tristeza y desesperación…

Sus labios se unen con los míos y cierro los ojos conteniendo mi llanto esperando que cese un poco este dolor…

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Syaoran-O-o-O-o-O-OO**

Ahora menos que nunca entiendo a las mujeres… apenas le di la mano ella salió de aquí sin esperar mas instrucciones o que siquiera le dijera que se marchara, fue realmente extraño, pero creo que para ella tampoco debió ser demasiado fácil que le impusiera mi voluntad, después de todo ella apenas había entrado a este lugar, bueno no tiene caso pensar en esas cosas, ahora lo único que pienso es en llegar a mi hogar y echarme en mi cama... ahora no me importa los pasos tras de mi, ahora si estoy en alerta ya que me e jurado a mi mismo no bajar la guardia nunca y ante nadie

- ¿en que piensas? – giro lentamente hasta toparme con Kaho… ella es alguien… mmm, como decirlo, de cierta manera es extraña

- nada importante – si nada importante, después de todo esa chica no es nada importante, pero si interesante…

- pues no lo merece – creo que mi cara de desconcierto basto para saber que no entendía la situación – ese ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada, no me da la impresión de que no fuese importante…

- deberías ocuparte en tus asuntos – se que a veces soy brusco con la gente, pero no me gusta que se metan en mis cosas y menos que me digan que es lo que me pasa…

- bien, yo solo decía que deberías arreglarlo por que no es bueno dejar cosas pendientes… - y ahora a interrumpido mi camino dejándome pensando en un montón de cosas sin sentido… ¿abre echo bien?

- concuerdo con ella

- ¡pero que...! – no lo negare me a espantado, ese maldito de Hiraguizawa, y yo que me había jurado a mi mismo no bajar la guardia, pero al verlo noto que esta extraño, esa sonrisa maldosa ya no esta en su rostro y me atrevería a decir que… esta ¿triste? - ¿estas bien? – ahora mismo me siento como un idiota, ni siquiera se por que se lo pregunto lo mas seguro es que me diga que me importa o que se burle de mi…

- ¿alguna vez as sentido la impotencia de no poder ayudar a alguien a quien amas? – su mira se fija en mi y se que no es una de sus bromas por el aspecto de su rostro a si que con todos los modales que poseo lo mandare al carajo…

- no – bien creo que mandarlo lejos no seria algo bueno después de todo se le ve afligido – pero, creo que lo que mas importa es que esa persona sepa que quieres ayudar o simplemente estate a su lado a si ella no lo quiera – creo que mi sonrisa estúpida fue lo que lo motivo a sonreír de igual manera

- ¿serias capaz de lastimar a un amigo por amor? – e ahí el meollo de la situación… ahora no entiendo nada…

- no lo se, tal vez esas son situaciones que se nos presentan de las que no podemos escapar, pero si se que es por algo bueno y no por simple venganza o capricho lo aria aunque tal vez me arrepentiría de por vida…

- ¿sabes? – esa palabra llama mi atención y aunque sigo parado en este sitio sin poder llegar a mi hogar me digno a mirarlo un momento mas – a veces no eres tan idiota – bien ahora si me siento como tal, pero creo que es bueno, por un momento me sentí extraño al no verlo con esa mirada maldosa y esa sonrisa torcida

- es un alivio saberlo – tengo el presentimiento de que algo a cambiado el día de hoy aunque aun no sabría decir que es…

- al menos lo admites – esa carcajada es de temer creo que ahora no se si prefiero que este lejos y sarcástico o que hable directamente… es verdad ahora me esta hablando directamente no con esos dobles sentidos que solo me confunden, como si no estuviera ya bastante confundido… - bien… que te parece si vamos a beber algo – bien si antes dije tener cara de idiota ahora lo confirmo, ni en mis mas horribles pesadillas me hubiera imaginado a Eriol Hiraguizawa invitándome algo de beber…

- ¿pero…? – si mirada se entristece de repente ¿pero que rayos le pasa a este tipo?

- nada, el día de hoy e hecho las pases contigo - ¿desde cuando estamos en duelo? – a si que toca celebrar…

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-Sakura-O-o-O-o-O-OO **

Creo que al fin me siento mejor, no tiene mucho que Eriol me dejo en lo que ahora es mi casa y se ha ido diciéndome que se le había olvidado algo importante en la central, pero apenas entre y vi el rostro preocupado del señor Fuyitaka me eche a llorar de nuevo en sus brazos y esa sensación jamás la olvidare, era como si mi padre estuviera abrazándome… y ahora después de varios minutos de consolarme por fin me siento mejor…

- entonces ya estas bien – aquello me pareció mas una aclaración que una pregunta y me sonríe tan angelical como siempre, ese es uno de los misterios de mi vida como es que ese hombre puede sonreír de esa manera – se me olvidaba decirte – su rostro se contrajo de repente haciéndome suponer que no era nada bueno – ahí alguien que a estado esperándote

El señalo hacia el recibidor y no hice mas que ir en esa dirección a paso lento y tranquilo, tratando que aplacar los latidos de mi corazón y frente a mí vi a alguien con un gran abrigo y me fue difícil saber quien era, pero ese porte se me es inconfundible…

- hermano – le dije antes de lanzarme a sus brazos, pero esta vez no llore, no seria bueno llorar frente a el… - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le cuestiono y el sigue estático sin corresponderme y miro atentamente su semblante, tan frio y fúnebre

- papa me envió a darte un sobre… - me mira y no se como explicar la sensación que me provoca, pero siento que trata de darme ánimos… lentamente abro el sobre y leo su contenido…

_E aquí las instrucciones para tu misión, en este sobre vienen __documentos que servirán para llevar nuestra meta acabo lo que tienes que hacer es que Mazawa la vea eso despertara su curiosidad y lo encaminara a la verdad, pero si por algún motivo no pudieras hacerlo debes saber que todos corremos un gran riesgo si esto falla a si que querida hija tienes que hacerlo por nosotros aunque se que es doloroso y que tal vez quieras ir con tu guardián no es algo que convenga…_

_PD: tienes que desacerté de esta carta por ningún motivo llegues a guardarla _

Debo admitir que aunque mi alma llorara mis ojos no podían soltar una lagrima mas, el sabia que estaba enamorada, el sabe que Eriol es mi persona amada y eso creo que no es algo bueno, por el tiempo que llevo en este reino se que mi padre no es alguien a quien puedas desafiar, al mirar a mi hermano solo se que esto es algo que ya no tiene remedio, tendré que encaminar a ese hombre a su destino o mas bien tendré que forzarlo a tener un destino, a si me cueste la vida tendré que hacer lo que me ordenan

**OO****-o-O-o-O-o-O-Syaoran-O-o-O-o-O-OO **

Hoy estoy más que confundido, el día anterior perdí a mi asistente y al parecer de una manera muy extraña Hiraguizawa se convirtió en mi amigo, creo que mi vida esta tomando un giro que jamás imagine…

- buenos noches – creo que mi cara de terror demuestra todo al ver a Eriol ahí parado con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro y una mirada para nada burlona a pesar de estarse burlando de que llego tarde

- buenos días – le contesto entre dientes, la verdad siento fastidio de tenerlo cerca

- que bueno que has llegado – me dice en tono alegre y eso realmente me desconcierta ¡¿Qué rayos le esta pasando al mundo?! – en tu oficina parece haber toda una guerra

- ¿Qué? – por un momento me parece ver la expresión de la noche anterior, pero a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginación

- si, según se alguien entro a tu oficina y desde entonces se escucha como mueven cosas – sigue parado frente a mi con una mano en el mentón y esa expresión de estar pensando mucho en algo – yo en tu lugar me apresuraba dijeron que estaban tirando media oficina a la basura – creo que en cuanto escuche basura emprendí la marcha a lo mas rápido que pude y al llegar a mi oficina encontré que en efecto parecía una guerra, si una completa guerra contra el desorden…

- ¿pero que demonios paso aquí? – le pregunte a la chica frente a mi que me miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, su mirada esmeralda brilla demasiado a mi parecer y ese cabello castaño esta demasiado alborotado…

- perdone regente, pero me e tomado la molestia de organizar un poco,.. No lograba encontrar nada… - los estantes perfectamente acomodados, los archivos en completo orden alfabético, la evidencia del operativo en un perfecto orden, el cesto de basura completamente vacio y mi escritorio sin un solo rastro de chocolate…

- ¿mis chocolates? – tengo miedo, si tengo un completo pánico, el chocolate es como el café que nunca me dieron

- no es bueno para alguien importante comer todo eso, se quedara sin dientes – no se en que momento paso, pero ahora ella se encuentra frente a mi dándome un discurso de que las personas grandes no deberían comer tantos dulces… ahora no se si fue buena idea haberla obligado a tomar el puesto o puede que esto sea una venganza por todo lo que le dije ayer- le daré uno al día – fue lo ultimo que escuche y creo que la emoción que e sentido no la puedo describir…

- bien – camino a mi lugar y me dejo caer, para empezar con la revisión de evidencias ya que en un rato mas interrogaríamos a Naoko y a otros dos sujetos que atrapamos...

Siento como una ira llena mi cuerpo al ver frente a mi lo que probablemente puede ser el culpable de mi desgracia… un tal ¿Megumi? ¿En donde e escuchado ese nombre?

Continuara…

Bien creo que con esto e aclarado algunas de sus dudas, bueno eso espero, agradezco los hermosos rev que e recibido y el apoyo que me han brindado un beso enorme nos estamos leyendo

**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Doble filo**

- ¿mis chocolates? – Tengo miedo, si tengo un completo pánico, el chocolate es como el café que nunca me dieron

- no es bueno para alguien importante comer todo eso, se quedara sin dientes – no se en que momento paso, pero ahora ella se encuentra frente a mi dándome un discurso de que las personas grandes no deberían comer tantos dulces… ahora no se si fue buena idea haberla obligado a tomar el puesto o puede que esto sea una venganza por todo lo que le dije ayer- le daré uno al día – fue lo ultimo que escuche y creo que la emoción que e sentido no la puedo describir…

- bien – camino a mi lugar y me dejo caer, para empezar con la revisión de evidencias ya que en un rato mas interrogaríamos a Naoko y a otros dos sujetos que atrapamos...

Siento como una ira llena mi cuerpo al ver frente a mi lo que probablemente puede ser el culpable de mi desgracia… un tal ¿Megumi? ¿En donde e escuchado ese nombre?

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, escuche ese nombre muchas veces, aquel día que me marcaron a si que ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que aquellos que me marcaron están detrás de aquel robo, pero no entiendo que es tan importante como para robar documentación del pasado…

- ¿podrías traerme un jugo? – su cara es graciosa, un tanto confundida, pero no es para menos, cualquiera pediría vino o café, yo prefiero jugo siempre y cuando no sea de toronja, mas que nada por que el café es algo que me desquicia y en estos momentos no creo estar bien desquiciado…

- claro – es lo único que me responde…

Con lentitud mas no sin miedo saco el sobre de aquellos documentos robados y en encuentro el archivo de lo que parece ser personas importantes, se que es algo que no tengo que ver, de cierta manera no estoy autorizado para eso a pesar de ser un regente no tengo tanto poder, pero mi curiosidad puede mas, comienzo a leer con lentitud saciando mi ansiedad y curiosidad, pero aquí no aparecen nombres y eso es algo que me deja intrigado… según leo el hijo termino con una marca tan horrible que el padre se vio obligado a ocultarlo, pero si tiene el poder para ocultarlo es por que tiene que ser alguien importante, no creo que me cueste mucho averiguar de quien se trata…

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Debo decir que esa persona es realmente extraña, pero ni hablar tengo que hacerlo por el bien de todos y por un futuro mejor para mi… camino hacia el comedor del lugar solo por el jugo pedido… ahora que lo pienso no me dijo de cual quiere, con toda la resignación del mundo me encamino a la oficina solo para encontrarme nuevamente con ese que se hace llamar mi jefe… entro silenciosamente y lo que veo me deja aturdida, e ahí a Syaoran con el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada y unos no muy presentables documentos…

- ¿todo bien? – ahora mismo me siento confundida según yo muy en el fondo de mi corazón lo odio, pero verlo tan molesto solo me causa malestar, será que el no es una mala persona o solo quiero odiarlo por interferir en mi vida aunque creo yo que el nunca quiso hacerlo…

- si - me contesta con simpleza como si no importara - ¿sucede algo? – creo que los colores suben a mi rostro, por un momento me le quede mirando… siento sus penetrantes ojos ámbar clavados en mi y una oleada de nerviosismo me ataca

- ¿De que el jugo?...- si bien me creo inteligente ahora me siento tonta como es posible que solo eso allá salido de mi boca

- grosella – es lo único que dijo antes de volver a esos documentos y salgo de ahí tan rápido como me dan mis pies…

- hola – aquella simple palabra hiso que detuviera mi andar, y ahí parado frente mío esta el amor de mi vida con esa sonrisa encantadora y ese aire de paz que me calma…

- hola – le contesto una ves asegurándome de que nadie nos ve y es que en este lado no ahí nadie ¿Por qué será?

- tenia muchas ganas de verte – creo que no alcance a protestar el decirme eso en un lugar "publico" ya que el ya me a tomado entre sus brazos de tal manera que no se le ven intenciones de soltarme… - te invito a cenar esta noche – me dice al oído cuando por fin le correspondo el abrazo…

- bien sabes que nadie nos puede ver – y es ahora cuando lo siento tan cerca que el peso de cumplir con esta misión a si como mi odio por Syaoran regresan solo por tenerlo así conmigo abrazándome

- eso no es problema podemos cenar en mi casa… bueno siempre y cando estés de acuerdo… - siento un revoloteo en mi interior, el y yo compartiendo una cena es algo que jamás habría pasado por mi mente, pero es algo que quiero…

- bien pero creo que será pasado mañana según la agenda de mi jefe estaremos ocupados día y noche – creo que esa no fue la mejor manera de decírselo ya que su abrazo se a vuelto casi asfixiante como si no quisiera soltarme… - estaremos checando la evidencia – fue lo único que le dije, no puedo decirle mas y el me mira con ese azul intenso que me derrite

- esta bien – sus labios se apoderan de los míos y con gusto los recibo…

- ¡Kinomoto!- aquel alterado grito fue suficiente para que me separara de el

- nunca cambiara – le escucho decir con decepción y en su mirada no percibo odio ni rencor será ¿afecto? – Si no regresas pronto saldrá a buscarte echo una fiera – su sonrisa es traviesa, algo burlona, no muy común en el – yo te are tiempo no demores…

Creo que el quejarme no es una opción el ya se ha ido…

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

- ¡Kinomoto! - ¿Dónde se abra metido? Espero que no se allá perdido, después de todo ella no ha trabajado aquí antes… ¡Kinomoto! – vuelvo a gritar desde la puerta y no aparece y sin mas voy en su busaca

- deberías ser mas paciente – esa voz… por favor que no sea el, esa faceta nueva de soy tu amigo me da pánico… - o quieres que ella también se valla – si definitivamente es el

- déjame – le digo llegando a el dispuesto a pasarlo por alto

- creo que ya habíamos echo las paces – bien creo que este es terreno virgen para mi, no se que decir y no puedo continuar mi camino, ahora no se si es mejor que se según el mi enemigo o que sea mi amigo

- ¿en verdad hicieron las paces? – lo que me faltaba… Yamazaki

- si ya somos grandes amigos – le dice Eriol jalando de mi para abrazarme y yo inútilmente intento evitarlo

- creo que eso es algo digno de contar – demonios ahora Kaho ¡por que demonios me pasa esto! – o pero que lindos se ven siendo amigos ya ven como no era tan difícil, pero que va para el chibi jefe no ahí imposibles – bien ahora si agradezco que Eriol me tenga asfixiado en un abrazo o iría sobre Kaho por burlarse de mi

- si no lo veo no lo creo – no se de donde a salido, pero ahora es Yuki quien se burla de mi, aunque en realidad no se si es burla o realmente esta contento… un momento Yuki no tiene nada que hacer aquí esta no es su área, además de que ellos tampoco, pero si lo pienso bien cada vez que grito vienen…

- que… - creo que es hasta ahora cuando noto que Eriol si me tiene demasiado afecto – me dejas sin aire – le dije apenas logrando que me soltara… y después de recuperarme ¿Qué haces aquí?- le cuestión y el solo sonríe ¿acaso no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

- tengo que hablar contigo – su tono es serio y por ello deduzco que es realmente importante a si que me hago a un lado dejándolo pasar y me regresa a mi oficina sin hacer caso a esa bola de regentes, que mas que eso parecen bufones ¡por amor de dios se supone que somos los que debemos poner el ejemplo ¿Cómo es posible que se comporten de esa manera?!

Entramos silenciosamente a mi oficina y el no tiene en el rostro esa típica sonrisa que me da pánico ni esa mirada relajada a si que cierro la puerta con el afán de que nadie escuche lo que pienso será una seria conversación…

- mi hermano me lo ha dicho – creo que decir que luzco impresionado es poco

- ¿tienes un hermano? – que yo recuerde el solo tenia una hermana

- si aunque a el no le gusta que lo diga – su sonrisa es triste – el es Yue… me a dicho lo de la marca y creo que puedo ayudarte…

Creo que en este momento es mas mi impresión que mi agradecimiento, es posible que a el tampoco le importe aunque conociendo a las personas de mi país es mejor no emocionarse con ello y además con que derecho va ese Yue por el mundo contando mis cosas…

- conozco a unas personas, ellos forman parte de ese grupo y – su rostro de cierto modo me parece gracioso intentando decir las cosas sin que sea demasiado revelador, me imagino que es por que las paredes escuchan…- bueno creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer para resolver tu asunto es infiltrarte

- ¿infiltrarme? – creo que es ahora cuando confirmo mis temores, no ahí otra manera de acechar a aquellos que me han desgraciado y peor aun creo que es algo que debo hacer, es como una corazonada de que es impórtate mi triunfo en este caso…- creo que es buena idea, pero creo que ahí un pequeño inconveniente…

- yo no le veo ninguno – creo que aun no entiende mi punto, y eso me extraña ya que el es demasiado perceptivo…

- no se si recuerdes el pequeño detalle de que soy un regente y por si fuera poco no uno cualquiera si no uno de los mas reconocidas y por ello no creo que el acercarme me valla a resultar cosa fácil…

- ellos usan ese símbolo para reconocerse acaso crees que dudarían de tu palabra viendo que lo tienes – creo que eso es lo mas coherente que escuchado a pesar de que tal vez sea el fin de mi carrera

- creo que lo tendré en cuenta y en cuanto pueda te are saber mi respuesta…

- solo no lo pienses mucho tiempo, estas personas son demasiado inconstantes como para seguirles el rastro

- entiendo, te tendré una respuesta mañana

- en ese caso vendré a verte… -el sonido de la puerta al abrirse detuvo nuestra conversación solo para encontrarnos con Kinomoto a la llegada con mi jugo

- espero no haber interrumpido algo importante – nos dice con una sonrisa casi angelical

- no ya me iba – le contesta Yuki del mismo modo para luego verme – creo que encontraste una suplente demasiado rápido –su sonrisa se transforma en una macabra es algo extraño en el, es mas digno de su hermana – espero te salgan las cosas diferente

- podrías dejar de decir tonterías y terminar de irte

- si ya me marcho, hasta luego

- hasta luego – le responde Kinomoto y una vez que se fue – no creo que esa sea una buena manera de tratar a la gente

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

- creo que deberías de meterte en tus asuntos, como trate o no a la gente no es de tu incumbencia – es un completo simio irracional, yo no le he dicho nada malo como para que se enoje de esa manera

- bien no me meteré mas en sus asuntos – le dejo el bendito jugo y me marcho a seguir con mi trabajo ojala y se ahogue…

-espera, necesito pedirte algo – creo que de no ser por que le escuche realmente serio no me hubiera girado a verle –siéntate por favor – sin cuestionar lo hago, al final de cuentas el sigue siendo mi jefe y el causante de mi dolor de cabeza – creo que este asunto va mas allá de nuestras expectativas y puede que tenga que hacer mas que una simple investigación para resolverlo, lo mas probable es que deba infiltrarme y quiero saber si vendrías conmigo, puede que yo tenga un poco de problemas para hacerlo, pero de ti aun no ahí un registro ni eres conocida como miembro de la guardia a si que no te será difícil entrar… - me mira expectante y lo único que se es que tengo que estar con el lo quiera o no, pero aun así la idea de hacer algo a si como una misión secreta es realmente excitante y viéndolo bien no me importaría acompañarle

- bien – creo que la falta de una sonrisa es lo que me hace pensar que no fue correcto aceptar, pero en el veo un aire de paz que me confunde…

- apenas deje todo arreglado nos iremos aun no te daré detalles, pero es mejor que vallas avisando a quien tengas que avisar que no estarás en una larga temporada… ahora ve a preparar todo para que mañana podamos interrogar a Naoko y después de eso puedes marcharte para ir empacando…

- de acuerdo- creo que en este momento estoy mas segura que antes en que esto no es para mal, este hombre parece ser una buena persona que solo esta siendo influenciado a seguir un buen camino y no me queda otra que ver que su futuro este asegurado para que a si el mío también lo este y aunque se que probablemente esto tarde mas de un par de días como esperaba en un principio, no será tan larga la espera si Eriol esta a mi lado apoyándome…

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Syaoran**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

No se si es debido a tanta información pero siento que mi cabeza da vueltas y tan solo de pensar en mi futuro me dan unas ganas enormes de vomitar…

- no te vez bien – me dice Yukito inclinándose un poco para lo que supongo es verme mejor…

- ya te lo dije solo estoy un poco aturdido…

- si lo imagino además no creo que nadie mas este pasando por lo mismo que tu– sonríe de una manera comprensiva, ya hemos arreglado los detalles y ahora solo queda que el mañana llegue, además tengo que dejar mi sector en buenas manos…

- después de todo el no es una persona normal – dice Yamazaki con una sonrisa

creo que solo el sonido de su carcajada me hiso caer en cuenta de lo que me decía, pero no es para menos después de todo estoy demasiado confundido como para tomar en cuenta comentarios de una persona enamorada, los enamorados solo actúan de una manera demasiado irracional como si algo en el cerebro les fallara, gracias al cielo yo no soy de esos que pierden la cordura por eso y ahora me alegro por que dada mi situación no creo que las cosas serian fáciles para mi o para cualquiera que este a mi lado a si que prefiero no hacer caso de eso y ahora agradezco el que ella me allá traicionado de esa manera, ya se que no se puede confiar demasiado en alguien aun cuando compartas gran parte de tu vida con ellos, pero también se que no me puedo pasar la vida sin confianza y algún día tendré que confiar en alguien mas que en estos locos…

- ya esta lista la sala – anuncia Sakura al entrar a mi oficina y de inmediato se pone colorada, se ve graciosa – perdón no sabia que estaba con alguien – y es entonces cuando noto la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, Yukito estaba demasiado cerca como para no haberme dado cuenta, Yamazaki solo cerrando los ojos y ella de seguro solo piensa lo peor…

- yo… no… ¿Por qué no tocas? – fue lo único que salió de mi y ahora creo que eso fue mas bien una confirmación sobre lo que pensaba…

- perdón es que me informaron que esta todo listo para el interrogatorio

- bien vamos – y tras eso solo hubo un largo y callado camino a la sala donde estaba Naoko, al llegar ahí aspire hondo y tras varios segundos de reflexión entre

- valla pensé que jamás te vería – me dice en tono meloso ¿acaso piensa que entre ella y yo aun ahí algo?

- es hora de que nos digas todo – no pienso ser flexible con ella, no ahora mas que nunca quiero respuestas

- sabia que esto pasaría… solo quiero que sepas que realmente te quise – creo que un sonrojo se apodera de mi, supuestamente era algo que no debía saberse y ahora los guardias que la custodian y hasta mi nueva asistente se han enterado de eso- pues veras, hace poco me contactaron un par de personas me dijeron que ellos luchan por lo mismo que nosotros y que para ello necesitaban cierta información que ni siquiera el rey sabe que existe, tampoco tu padre… ellos me dijeron que era necesario y se que hice lo correcto, nuestro mundo tiene que cambiar aunque sea a la fuerza – fue entonces cuando supe que la conversación con ella no me dejaría nada ni una sola explicación a si que sin mas tome mi carpeta con evidencia y me dispuse a salir de ahí…

- creo que a la fuerza nada es posible a si que espero tu sentencia sea justa

Ni siquiera espero a que ella se defienda y salgo de ahí seguido de Kinomoto…

- partiremos mañana

OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-**Sakura**-O-o-O-o-O-OO

Ahora frente a su casa con los nervios de punta y una sensación extraña…

El aparece frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

- hola Sakura – me dice antes de dejarme pasar… - ¿estas bien? – creo que para el soy como un libro abierto…

- Solo que, mañana partiremos – no me atrevo a mirarle se que si lo hago el me ara un sinfín de preguntas y eso es algo que no quiero soportar…

- que te parece si cenamos me muero de hambre – solo lo veo avanzar a lo que supongo es la cocina y al alcanzarlo lo veo mirándome con una enorme sonrisa – solo espero que des lo mejor de ti – me dice aun sonriendo - ¿Por qué no la pasamos bien ya que no nos veremos en un tiempo? – creo que ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que no lo conozco tan bien como yo quisiera, pero eso es algo que no importa…

- si me parece bien…

Me dirijo a la mesa los platos ya están cérvidos y un aroma delicioso se cuela en el ambiente, al poco tiempo trae una charola con lo que me parece es la comida, sirve como todo un experto y se sienta a mi lado, cenamos tranquilamente charlando de cosas que para la mayoría de la gente es algo sin importancia como el arte y de mas y es que en este mundo esas no son cosas que a cualquiera le atraiga aunque no digo que sea algo que aborrezcan… la paz que siento a su lado es algo indescriptible… terminamos la cena pero aun seguimos charlando el toma mi mano y deposita un beso en ella, luego me mira fijamente, pero puedo notar algo distinto en su mirar es diferente, me besa, pero es posesivo y mientras nos besamos me abraza, siento sus manos acariciando mi espalda sobre la blusa y sus labios apoderarse de mi con mas fuerza y de un momento a otro se detiene dejándome ahí mareada y confundida…

- lo siento me dice antes de ponerse de pie y llevarse los restos de la cena y tras unos minutos de pensarlo llego a una conclusión… el quiere que seamos uno, eso es algo que jamás había contemplado, pero creo que seria algo maravilloso, no se que hacer o mas bien si se que hacer, pero no como a si que con toda la decisión que ahí en mi camino hasta el y lo abraso por la espalda…

- quiero que estemos juntos – es lo único que le digo y siento su cuerpo tensarse y girar a mi, me mira fijamente, me siento sonrojada y me sonríe tiernamente

- no quiero que te sientas obligada a…- ni siquiera le dejo terminar se que en este momento esto es lo que quiero

- no – le digo con seguridad y el me sonríe y luego jala de mi ligeramente y me conduce por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a lo que me parece es su habitación, las piernas me tiemblan mi corazón no deja de ir a un ritmo insoportable y todo empeora cuando el se quita la camisa frente de mi me mira atentamente como esperando algo acerco, no se que debo hacer, pero quiero expresarle todo lo que siento por el, y admito que con algo de miedo tiro de el y lo beso, pero por un momento el no me corresponde… - yo… - trato de hablar pero el no me lo permite tomándome en sus brazos y guiándome hasta la cama…

Nos sentamos y miramos fijamente…

- quiero que cuando esto acabe estemos juntos… quiero tener una familia contigo – aquello me lleno de alegría

- yo también lo quiero – lentamente lo beso sin apuros ni tapujos y el me corresponde con el mismo cariño que yo le tengo…

Sus manos acarician mis hombros con sumo cuidado y las mías recorren su ancha espalda mientras mi boca se ocupa de la suya… de un momento a otro mi blusa esta ahora en el suelo dejando al descubierto gran parte de mi y nuestros cuerpos se abrazan como si jamás se quisiesen separar… acaricia mis senos sobre el sostén y besa mi cuello haciéndome estremecer…

- te amo – susurra en mi oído después de besarlo, nuestras respiraciones son agitadas y mi corazón late desenfrenadamente como si quisiese emprender una carrera… me acaricia de una manera tan dulce y cuando me percato de lo que pasa ya estamos desnudos uno frente a otro con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón al rojo vivo…

Beso su pecho por mero capricho quiero conocer mas de el, su cuerpo se tensa cuando llego al ombligo y me hace ascender de una manera rápida para luego quedar sobre mi acariciándome con vehemencia, mi tiempo arde al tiempo que el toca mi zona mas sensible y muerdo mis labios en un intento por no gritar y el solo sonríe y me besa arrebatándome el aliento, desciende por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis senos y toma uno de ellos entre sus labios y pasa su lengua por mi pezón provocando en mi un mar de sensaciones distintas a si como una palpitación interna indescriptible…

- Eriol – su nombre sale de mis labios mas como un quejido y el sube lentamente apoderándose de mis labios y se coloca en medio de mis piernas rozando su miembro en mi intimidad, me abrazo a el sabiendo lo que viene, tengo miedo, pero también mucha curiosidad y deseo…

- no tenemos… - trata de convencerme, pero es tarde estoy decidida

- calla – le exijo apoderándome de sus labios y le abrazo con mis piernas y al poco tiempo siento como poco a poco se introduce en mi hasta que un ligero dolor comienza a hacerse presente y luego entra de lleno haciendo que ese dolor se mas intenso, pero se va rápidamente cuando mi cuerpo se acostumbra a su presencia dejándole estar yendo y viniendo dentro mío, es como nuestros sentimientos se dan a conocer y las múltiples sensaciones me acompañan todo el tiempo y por un momento siento mi cuerpo liviano y desconcertado… llega el momento en que no puedo ocultar mis gemidos ni como mi cuerpo parece estar completamente desquiciado provocando pequeñas convulsiones que el comparte conmigo y sus gemidos llegan a mi en medio de mi divagación…

- Sakura – me dice antes de que esas sensaciones me lleven al borde de la locura y con nuestros cuerpos agotados caemos rendidos ante las ordenes de Morfeo…

**Bien este es el extra espero les guste **

- lamento llegar tarde – le dijo la joven castaña al aproximársele y el solo la miro despectivamente algo en ella avía cambiado y no sabia si ero le molestaba o lo que le molestaba era el echo de que estará a punto de dejarlo todo por su curiosidad o por la falta de su vida, tal vez encontrando a aquellos maleantes podría regresar a la vida de antes luciéndose por su mundo como si nada le importase y haciendo su trabajo como nadie mas podría hacerlo…

- nos reuniremos con ellos por la noche – de inmediato ella se molesto como era posible que la hiciera pararse tan temprano…

- ¿si es por la noche por que estamos aquí tan temprano?- el solo rio de medio lado dándole a entender que ella no sabia nada…

- no te das cuenta de que estaremos en este poblado hasta que encuentre lo que buscamos, a si que tenemos que buscar donde vivir, tu sabes, algo que no llame la atención de nadie…

Ella solo le mira e una manera tan graciosa con el rostro de una niña haciendo un puchero por que piensa que la a tomado por tonta…

El tiempo pasó rápidamente y en cuestión de minutos hallaron un lugar donde "establecerse" era sombrío y con mala pinta en un mal sitio, ahí nadie dudaría de sus intenciones eso estaba mas que claro… al entrar se podía percibir un aroma fétido por los alrededores y al llegar a lo que seria su apartamento el hedor parecía desaparecer poco a poco, como algo que no dura para siempre pero que si es fácil de recordar o fácil de olvidar… para Sakura este era el primer sitio en el cual no podía imaginarse como seria estar… después de todo no era un lugar agradable…

Pasadas algunas horas habían logrado hacer de ese sitio algo habitable, claro esta que el recuerdo seria un mal sabor de boca que los acompañaría por el resto de su estancia, una vez con la ropa acomodada en su sitio y el corazón en mano salieron de ahí en dirección al punto de encuentro…

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o****-O-o-O-o-O-OO**

- aun no puedo creer que deje todo para vengarse… - sigo sínicamente Tetzu Lee

- pues eso es lo que se – le respondió Eriol con desdén

- veo que el estar con esa mocosa a cambiado tu forma de ser, pero permíteme recordarte que aras lo que yo te diga no lo que tu insignificante mente quiera… - Eriol solo lo miro con furia contenida, solo dios sabe cuanto odiaba a ese hombre era tan avaricioso que no le importaba a tacar a su propio hermano con tal de tener mas poder que nadie y tenia un don para la manipulación inimaginable y una inteligencia envidiable, si el lo quisiera podría hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor, pero…

- creo que eso me queda claro… puedo irme… - Tetzu solo sonrió de manera sínica antes de hacerle una ademan de afirmativa… - pero quisiera saber ¿Por qué hace todo esto? – aquella sonrisa cambio rotundamente a una realmente escalofriante

- el mundo es aburrido – le dijo con simpleza lo que hiso que aquel enfado se acrecentara…

Ese hombre estaba arruinando sus vidas solo por que estaba ¿aburrido?

Hace muchos años aquel hombre se había presentado ante su padre y lo había arrebatado de su lado con el pretexto de traer paz y su padre gustoso lo entrego, pero cuando noto que era todo una mentira regreso por Eriol consiguiendo con ello una muerte rápida, durante años al igual que Sakura fue aprendiendo todo, lo mas indispensable y ahora era algo a si como un segundo hijo para ese hombre rey de un tercio de mundo y con el paso del tiempo Tetzu había matado cualquier rastro de inocencia que aun le quedara, pero al conocer a Sakura supo que algo iba a cambiar, tal vez ella lograría lo que su padre no y eso era detenerle…

**OO-o-O-o-O-o-O-o****-O-o-O-o-O-OO**

Aquello era realmente interesante, el lugar estaba rodeado, pero no se notaba a simple vista, no era un sitio del cual pudieses escapar después de haberte infiltrado y ahora frete a ese gran portón sabia que ya no había marcha atrás, miro a la chica a su lado, se veía demasiado angelical para esa situación y solo por un momento se cuestiono el por que la había traído con el, de hecho no fue algo que pensara del todo solo lo hiso

- es hora – le dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa no muy sincera a su parecer

- si es hora – le contesto el dándole una sonrisa demasiado sincera que solo provoco en ella un leve sonrojo y con los nervios a flor de piel golpearon el portón oxidado frente a ellos…

- ¿Quién es? – se escucho al otro lado y el aspiro hondo antes de contestar

- Syaoran… e venido a conversar – tras aquellas palabras el hombre tras la puerta la abrió lentamente dejando ver su acabado rostro y aquella facha de harapiento que tenia, parecía un vago y fue entonces cuando Syaoran poso su mirada en su hombro y en el pudo ver la marca…

- muéstrala – le dijo el hombre, aquel hombre había sido informado la noche anterior que un tipo iría a unírseles que ya tenia la marca con la aprobación de algún otro lado, pero que por cuestiones de confidencialidad no se les diría de donde le enviaron

Syaoran trago pesado y miro a Sakura por un momento antes de tomarla de la mano y entrar a lugar y cerro la puerta tras de si, lo que extraño al hombre harapiento que les había abierto la puerta y con todo el valor del mundo desabotono su camisa y mostro su dorso en el cual había algo parecido a unas letras las cuales aun se veían frescas y con ello el hombre le dio la bienvenida

- le estábamos esperando "regente" – aquello solo le hiso saber que era bienvenido a ese lugar tan sombrío y que probablemente no tendría demasiados obstáculos para llevar acabo su objetivo, a su alrededor había varios sujetos mal encarados pero uno en especial le miro fijamente como si supiera quien era o cuales eran sus intenciones - ¿Quién es ella? – le pregunto uno de los presentes…

Sakura aun estaba muda, el hombre frente a ella tenía semejante secreto y ella ni enterada y cuando escucho aquella pregunta no hiso más que estremecerse por el modo en el que lo dijeron, tan asqueroso…

- ella siempre va conmigo – le dijo Syaoran mirándolo con detenimiento lo que le hiso suponer al sujeto que era su mujer

- ella también debe tenerla – refiriéndose a la marca… - nadie que no la tenga puede entrar

- pues ella será la excepción… si me llegaran a descubrir ella seria el único método por el cual obtendríamos información - debido a sus palabras se levantaron las dudas, pero aquel sujeto que le había "reconocido" hablo para bien…

- tiene razón… después de todo ahora comenzara nuestra verdadera pelea no podemos darnos el lujo de no tener planes de emergencia…

- bien – dijo otro de ellos – aquí no ahí nombres – aclaro – de nada te sirve que nos presentemos y el que se te presente es por que tiene un cargo (ósea alguien importante) el que les abrió la puerta se inclino mirando a Sakura

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto tras unos minutos de mirarla con atención

- aquí no ahí nombres - contesto con simpleza a lo que el hombre no le hiso mas que gracia echándose a reír

- muy bien – le dijo antes de tratar tocarle el rostro, pero Syaoran lo impidió tomando con fuerza la mano del hombre y todos le miraron con atención aquel sujeto no era alguien normal, después de todo cuando tratas de hacer un trato no enfrentas a tus próximos socios y en lugar de molestarse decidieron aceptarle… - mañana será la primera reunión… y si cumples con tu trabajo como debes conocerás al jefe…

Aquello solo podría significar que estaba a prueba y por lo tanto no podría dar un paso en falso, asintió ligeramente soltando al sujeto y tomo a Sakura para llevársela, tal vez llevarla no seria una idea que a cualquiera se le ocurriese, pero al llevarla los pondría al tanto de que otra persona estaba enterada y a si, si la llegaban a ver con el o si quiera a seguirla no abría ningún problema por que ellos pensarían que lo hace por el bien de su causa…

**Continuara…**

Bien se que me había retrasado, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor pero en compensación e hecho este cap que adelanta probablemente demasiado de este fic espero sigan leyendo y dejando sus comentarios que son de gran valor para mi un beso enorme luego nos leemos

**¡ARRIBA LA LOCURA!**


	8. Chapter 8

**La habitación estaba hundida en la obscuridad y no era para menos a Megumi nunca le gusto la luz, a su parecer era un desperdicio de energía**

**- ¿entonces que hacemos? – Megumi le miro atentamente, ese hombre era de los pocos en los que podía confiar **

**- acéptalo, pero con una condición – sonrió maléficamente – solo si elimina al mayor de nuestros obstáculos **

**- se refiere al regente del distrito sur – con la misma sonrisa torcida **

**- si ese mismo, tengo entendido que el y mi hermanito son muy buenos amigos, a si que si lo hace es por que realmente esta comprometido con la causa… **

**Aquel hombre se marcho dejándole solo con sus pensamientos… **

**¿Qué es lo que aras Syaoran?**

**Doble filo**

Capitulo VIII

oo-o-o-o-o **Syaoran** o-o-o-o-oo

El día anterior fue realmente pesado.

Aquella chica supuestamente frágil, había armado un pequeño alboroto por que querer su propia habitación, alegando que podía cuidarse sola, pero no cedí, no era bueno que nos vieran separados, solo Dios sabe que harían con una oportunidad así.

- ¿Ya nos vamos? – me pregunta con una enorme sonrisa mientras mi cuerpo adolorido tarda un poco en responder, después de todo, el suelo no es un buen lugar para dormir cómodamente.

- Si – contesto pesadamente, este seria el día en el que a mi parecer ya no había marcha atrás y, probablemente, me juzguen como un traidor, pero no hay de otra, tengo que llegar al fondo de esto a si me cueste mi carrera.

- ¿En qué piensa? - me cuestiona aquella castaña despistada.

- Nada importante – la miro fijamente, caminando a mi lado me parece que esta un tanto triste, posiblemente es por que tubo que dejar a su familia – Quiero que recuerdes esto –ahora ella me mira ¿Qué no sabe que con lo despistada que es, posiblemente se estrelle con algo? – Cuando la reunión acabe iras con el mercader del alimento y le harás un pedido grande de todo lo que haga falta para una semana, le pedirás que lo traiga a la pensión y acá le pagamos. De inmediato regresaras… - ella solo asiente aceptando lo que le pido sin chistar y no me parece extraño, después de todo así tienen que ser las cosas.

El camino es tan pesado como ayer y tengo la sensación que no saldrá nada bueno de esto, pero tengo que afrontar la situación con rectitud y valor. Y hacer cuanto este a mi alcance para saber, al fin saber.

De nuevo el lugar esta sutilmente rodeado y en la entrada ya me esperan, esta vez no es necesario que les muestre la marca ya que esta de sobra, entramos hasta algo parecido a una habitación donde tenía cosas que no eran conocidas para mi y no mire demasiado, no quería cometer un error…y no podía darme el lujo de cometerlo.

- Veo que el regente ha venido, el jefe mando un recado especial para ti, si no cumples la orden nos desharemos de ti y todo lo que te rodea – aquello fue claramente una amenaza de lo que me harían en caso de echarme para atrás y ahora es cuando entiendo que realmente ya no hay marcha atrás…ni siquiera un paso.

oo-o-o-o-o **Sakura** o-o-o-o-oo

El bazar es bastante amplio para ser una de las peores zonas del país… minutos atrás llegamos de la reunión y el regente parecía realmente deprimido, sus ordenes fueron severas, de eso no hay duda, pero el había dicho que cumpliría cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué va a llevar? – aquel hombre me parece extrañamente familiar, pero no presto mucha atención o puede que cometa un error y eso a estas alturas seria fatal.

- Quiero media docena de cada una – el mercader me mira de manera extraña, pero a final de cuenta eso es lo que me han pedido, sin mencionar el echo de que la fruta esta realmente apetecible – ¿Podría hacerme el favor de llevarlo a la posada del final de la calle a la sexta habitación?

El hombre me miro extrañado y luego de un momento asintió. Ahora creo que esto es aun mas extraño, pero mejor no pienso nada, desde hace un rato siento que alguien me mira y al fijarme un poco puedo ver que me están siguiendo, era lógico, después de todo, no somos de confianza.

Camino con tranquilidad hasta la pensión, hago como si no hubiera notado la presencia de quien me sigue, alguna vez Eriol me dijo que eso era lo mejor cuando alguien te seguía… _Eriol_, lo extraño tanto, no se como he podido aguantar este tiempo sin saber de él y tan solo pensar en lo que me falta me hace sentir impotente, quiero estar en sus brazos y sentir la paz que solo él puede…

- Despierta o te caerás – aquel sin duda es mi jefe con un semblante sombrío que, sinceramente, me inspira pánico.

- En un rato traerán el pedido – él solo asiente y se deja caer en la cama, es entonces cuando noto que había estado pensando en él todo el trayecto de vuelta y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando es que había llegado a la puerta.

Aun sigo pensando en alguna manera de solucionar mi situación, pero no creo que nada sea lo suficientemente efectivo como para dejarnos vivos a ambos. Además, decirle al regente lo que pasa no es una opción, después de todo, él ya tiene mucho en que pensar.

Tocan la puerta pausadamente y cuando estaba a punto de abrir el regente ya se me había adelantado y al abrir la puerta entra aquel mercader.

- Su pedido esta aquí – Syaoran mira atentamente al hombre el cual solo sonríe abiertamente y le deja pasar.

- ¿Estas seguro? – le cuestiono, lo cual me desconcierta un poco – Deja el pedido por allá – se deja caer de nuevo en la cama.

- Veo que estas muy distraído, Syaoran ¿No te fue bien en la reunión? – creo que ahora entiendo, aquel también es miembro de la guardia y no lo reconocí, porque anda un tanto haraposo. Ahora que lo pienso, es aquel que me confundió con su novia, hasta le arrojaron un libro – Anda cuéntame, que no tengo mucho tiempo.

- Me pidieron algo – el hombre ahora lo mira serio mientras Syaoran sigue ahí tumbado en la cama con expresión vacía.

- Vamos hombre, no puede ser tan malo – le dice un tanto nervioso por lo que puedo notar.

- El día de la celebración de los 27 años de paz, tendré que matar a alguien enfrente de todos – el "mercader " le mira seriamente – Yamazaki – el ambiente es tan pesado que siento un peso indescriptible… - Esa persona eres tu…

Es ahí cuando entiendo su preocupación, Yamazaki parece ser su mejor amigo y eso es realmente malévolo, según entiendo todos en la guardia y hasta fuera de ella saben que el regente del distrito norte y el sur son amigos y que se cubren la espalda cada vez que pueden, aquellos sujetos si que son malditos ¿Cómo es posible que le pidiera eso?

- Esta bien – es lo que le dice su amigo mirándole fijamente – Si es lo que quieren, lo haremos – mi cuerpo no puede moverse, de mi boca quieren salir miles de palabras y no sale ninguna – Quédate aquí, en lo que las cosas se calman y cuando ayas arreglado los detalles del ataque con esos sujetos regresas que no podré cubrir mucho tiempo tu puesto. Bien me iré o pensaran que algo malo pasa y no queremos levantar sospechas.

oo-o-o-o-o **Syaoran** o-o-o-o-oo

Se fue dejándome aquí con un sentimiento de culpa tan grande que siento que de un momento a otro explotare.

- A veces – empieza a hablarme, lleva tanto tiempo callada – Tenemos que hacer cosas que no queremos, para algo que posiblemente no entendamos, pero es bueno hacerlas o de lo contrario puede que cosas malas nos pasen – sus palabras parecen mas experiencia que pensamiento – Pero puede que lo tuyo tenga una solución, los trucos no los enseñan en la escuela.

¿Qué se supone que quiso decir con eso?

La veo acercarse a mi y, sinceramente, siento un poco de pánico. Ella sabe de mi marca y ni siquiera pensé antes de mostrarla frente a ella… Se recuesta a mi lado.

- ¿Qué te hicieron para que les odies tanto?- me giro a mirarla, sus ojos verdes me miran atentamente – O, mejor preguntado ¿Qué seria tan importante para hacer tal sacrificio?

No se porqué, pero sonrió. Aquella castaña no se entera de nada, la jalo hacia mi y la abrazo, después de un momento ella me corresponde y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta que era lo que más necesitaba: alguien en quien confiar y que entienda lo que me pasa, aunque no se porque ella lo entiende, pero eso ahora no es de importancia.

oo-o-o-o-o **Sakura** o-o-o-o-oo

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que le dieron las órdenes y él ahora parece más relajado. Me mira alegre y no miento al decir que me siento extraña, ni siquiera se por qué le correspondí el abrazo aquel día hace dos semanas o por qué le hable de aquella manera… Digo, porque en mi pensamiento solo esta Eriol… Aunque, me temo que es porque sé lo que se siente odiar a alguien con todas tus fueras y que los obstáculos en tu camino te hagan aun más difícil el trayecto.

A penas ayer llegamos de ese sitio y creo que ahora tengo mi mente más despejada y no me siento tan frustrada, si es que frustración era la palabra adecuada para definir lo que siento.

- Sakura – ese es Eriol con una enorme sonrisa llega hasta mi y me toma entre sus brazos sin pensarlo – Te extrañe tanto – sus labios se apoderan de los míos con tanto deseo que me siento desfallecer.

- Yo también te extrañe – él me mira sonriente y me deja pasar a su hogar – Pensé que tardarían mas en volver.

- De hecho, nos tomo menos de lo esperado… - me senté en el primer sitio disponible y Eriol se acerco y se sentó a mi lado jalándome hacia él. Tenía tantos deseos de estar con él

– ¿Sabes? – él se recarga en mi cabeza dejándome hablar – Ya no le odio – creo que mis palabras le desconciertan – No tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa, ni siquiera es un poco conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor y creo que es una buena persona…

- El siempre a sido así – siento que Eriol habla diferente, pero no me atrevo a preguntar el por qué – Distraído, aunque demasiado eficiente, por eso esta donde esta… Es bueno que no le odies, de todas formas, eso no va contigo.

Y me sonríe antes de volver apoderarse de mis labios…Lo extrañaba tanto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El ambiente en las calles era agradable. Un año más de paz, después de todo, no es nada para no celebrar, así que en el centro del país, donde estaban las oficinas de la guardia, se daría una ceremonia para luego pasar al festival.

- Este ha sido un buen año – hablaba el jefe de la guardia con una gran sonrisa, que al parecer de Sakura no tenía nada que ver con Syaoran… Si, ahora no era el regente Mazawa, era Syaoran, así él le había pedido que lo llamara – Ahora comenzaremos con la celebración.

Los regentes que estaban sentados tras él se pusieron de pie y de un momento a otro enfrente de su rostro le paso una daga con tal velocidad que era prácticamente increíble y se clavo en el torso del regente del distrito sur…

_Definitivamente, no había vuelta atrás, ni siquiera…un paso._

Continuara….

Ok lamente haber desaparecido, pero no había tenido tiempo de continuar con esta historia un beso enorme a todos espero pronto sus comentarios bye

ARRIBA LA LOCURA


	9. Chapter 9

_Antes que todo debo pedir miles de disculpas por mi ausencia, sé que nada me justificará, así que no me queda más que esmerarme para que ésta sea una de mis mejores historias. _

**Doble Filo**

- ¿Seguros que lo vieron por aquí? –preguntaba desesperado uno de los oficiales mientras llegaba un chico menudo a su lado.

- Si señor, lo vimos entrar en ese callejón hace como una hora.

- Ya debe estar muy lejos -el oficial no podía disimular su rostro de decepción, llevaban más de un año persiguiendo al ex-regente y no había ni una sola pista de su paradero, era como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado.

- Señor –lo llamo el chico sacándolo de sus cavilaciones- Ese es un callejón sin salida.

No paso ni un minuto antes de que el oficial reaccionara, entró en el callejón, pasaron unos minutos, horas, días y el oficial nunca salió.

-Shaoran-

Cada día me cuesta más lidiar con las culpas de mis acciones, pero sé que es el mejor camino para solucionar este enredo.

He perdido ya la noción del tiempo y cada día siento que me hundo más, pero lo peor de todo es a todas las personas que he arrastrado conmigo.

Sakura sigue siendo un doble agente, fue difícil que llegara hasta los regentes después del incidente, pero debo reconocer que lo ha hecho bien, aún así siento como si le estuviera robando algo y como si me engañara a mí mismo.

No he podido esconder el alivio de no estar en la guardia, pero aún así se que esto no es el paraíso, esto de estar escondido y dar falsas alarmas para poder moverme de un lugar a otro es horrible tanto como la investigación que llevo a cabo, por lo que he visto esta gente no tiene ni la más mínima idea de porqué pelea y creo que más bien es la necesidad de pertenecer a algo, ya que casi todos son gente sin un futuro claro.

_Y ahora soy como ellos. _

- Señor –llamo un joven tocando la puerta – El Jefe lo llama.

Me levanto sin ánimos del catre donde estaba echado. Mi vida ha cambiado drásticamente he hecho robos y espionaje, pero todo fuera de mi país, ya que aquí no puedo hacer mucho por ser una persona pública. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que he hecho, hay algo que no me cuadra. Algo que todavía no sé.

- Veo que llegaste bien de los comandos –me hablo el Jefe.

El Jefe es algo extraño, siempre anda encapuchado y escondiéndose en lugares oscuros, sé que eso de que aquí no hay nombres es muy claro, pero algo en él me dice que hay algo más que solo esconder un nombre, más bien esconde una identidad y por ello sospecho que es una figura pública.

- Si, pero no había nada –comienzo a hablar despreocupadamente como siempre que me pregunta algo.

Hay algo en él que me hace querer correr, pero también provoca mi curiosidad, a veces pienso que esta misión es más por mi maldita curiosidad que por el deseo de justicia por esa maldita marca.

– Sigo sin entender porqué me envías a ahí –sigo diciendo.

- Creo que he dejado claro que las órdenes las doy yo y tú obedeces sin reprochar, además es cosa de tener paciencia; quiero que sigas muy de cerca al sucesor del país y que sea un bien inicio –termina por decirme.

No logro comprender a esta persona, es como si la conociera y al mismo tiempo hay algo en él que me desconcierta.

- No entiendo el plan, pero así lo haré, no dude que lo seguiré de cerca.

- Como se nota que fuiste un regente –su risa es sarcástica– Eres, o más bien, fuiste un perfecto líder.

Su tono de sabelotodo me pone alerta, pues no me cabe duda que sabe más de lo que dice y en mi condición desde luego que eso no es bueno.

Lo vi marcharse y me devolví al catre en el que estaba.

No me cabe duda que esto será más largo de lo que creí y eso solo me hace odiarme más a mi mismo por todas las personas que estoy arrastrando conmigo.

-Sakura-

- ¡Ya no puedo más! –no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas como si fueran la lluvia, incontrolables y tristes.

- Calma, pequeña, ya verás que todo estará bien, no creo que sea tan malo estar con Shaoran en algo tan importante.

Y yo sé que no tenía nada de malo, además Shaoran no era una mala compañía, al contrario ya me había acostumbrado a él, pero ¿Cómo le explico a Eriol que he visto más podredumbre en el mundo de lo que él imagina y qué no puedo más que sentir lástima por esa persona a la que enviaron al exilio solo por poder y conocimiento? Y ¿Cómo le explico que por más que quiero no lo puedo odiar por todo el daño que me ha hecho sin saberlo?.

- Es solo que quisiera estar contigo más tiempo del que me das –terminó por esconder la verdadera razón, no era mentira que quería pasar más tiempo con él, pero lo que he tenido que ver hacía que todo fuera aún más difícil.

Eriol sonríe amable como siempre y esa amabilidad ha llegado a cansarme, siempre que tengo que llevar información no hace más que besar mi frente y mirarme de una manera que no puedo describir, es como si se estuviera rindiendo, pero ¿De qué?.

- Es el tiempo que nos tocó estar juntos –me dice con esa voz suave que pone cuando intenta consolarme.

Por mi parte solo quiero abrazarlo y besarlo, pero desde hace un tiempo él solo me ha estado evitando, me aleja y siento que ya no me ama. ¿Desde cuándo decayó nuestro amor? Es inevitable tras su extraño comportamiento que sienta que la llama se va apagando e intento desesperadamente estar junto a él, pues no quiero que nuestro amor se vea perjudicado por todo lo que hemos estado viviendo.

– Debes de estar consiente que mientras este asunto no acabe para nosotros no hay futuro y no puedo ofrecerte el mundo sin antes arreglarlo… ¡Tú no tienes una idea de las inmensas ganas que tengo cada día de tomarte entre mis brazos y no soltarte jamás! –dice colérico– Que escapáramos juntos a lo desconocido, de casarnos y envejecer –respira hondo y se tranquiliza- Pero sabes bien que eso no es algo seguro, tu padre nos encontrara aunque estemos en el último rincón del mundo.

Y tras sus palabras no puedo evitar volver a llorar, pues es la única manera que tengo de sacar algo de esta rabia que me consume. No sentí cuando se acercó, pero sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me besa con fervor, pero así como inicia acaba, rápida y desesperadamente. Sin embargo, ese simple roce me hizo recordar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su voz ronca y sus ojos azules llenos de deseo, es cierto que por las circunstancias no logramos hacer el amor muchas veces, pero siempre que podíamos habíamos aprovechado la oportunidad de entregarnos mutuamente para no hacer de esta separación algo más doloroso, pero desde que se volvió extraño ya no hacíamos el amor, pues se niega a volver a estar conmigo, porque según él es lo correcto.

- Shaoran dijo que necesitaba unos documentos –secando mis lágrimas trato de cambiar el tema, sé que es cobarde de mi parte, pero no me importa, lo que menos necesito ahora es estar pensando en mi deprimente vida amorosa.

- Toma lo que necesites, sabes que puedes hacerlo, yo te cubriré -me besa rápidamente en la frente y se marcha dejándome sola, triste y desesperada en este lugar que hasta hace poco era un rincón donde amarnos.

-Shaoran-

¿Dónde estará Sakura? Tendría que haber regresado ayer. Cada día es más la impaciencia que tengo, mi ánimo varía demasiado y su presencia me mantiene más tranquilo. Desde que llego aquella vez a defenderme como una novata es que no nos hemos separado por mucho tiempo y creo que me acostumbre a ella.

- Señor, llego la chica que esperaba.

_La chica que esperaba_, dijo mi mente. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba esa forma de llamarla, pero no es algo que tome como una prioridad. Sigo mirando el paisaje, claro que no hay mucho que ver en el campo, pues si queremos estar ocultos no podemos hacerlo en la ciudad por mucho tiempo, pese a que han pasado ya unos meses no dejan de buscarme con desesperación, pareciera que sólo se dedicaran a eso, pero entiendo que tienen que hacer su trabajo.

- Perdón por la tardanza, es que no podía salir sin que me vieran, tuve que quedarme en casa de Fujitaka un poco más.

Su voz suena un poco extraña, pero me obligue a no mirarla, sabía que algo le había sucedido y no quería preocuparme por eso, además el paisaje libre de pesadumbre quiero disfrutarlo un poco más.

- Siempre me he preguntado por qué lo llamas por su nombre y no le dices papá.

- Es que yo no lo considero un padre, es complicado, pero me gustaría que él fuera mi padre.

No pude resistirme más y la miré, cuando la vi mirando desde su posición el paisaje que yo había dejado de contemplar noté sus ojos hinchados y su rostro deprimido. No pude evitar interesarme por lo que le había pasado.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? –temí por lo que le hubiera pasado– Sakura –la llame para que fijara su vista en mi- Dime qué paso –le exigí.

- Creo –empezó por decir- Que a veces no sirve de nada pedir algo con todas tus fuerzas, pues, simplemente, no pasa si no tiene que pasar.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero al parecer mi cerebro no mandaba en mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo la tome en mis brazos.

_Protégela,_ fue el único pensamiento que paso en mi cabeza.

- ¿No has pensado que a lo mejor no basta solo con pedir por ese algo, sino que hay que alcanzarlo? –la sentí estremecer– Cuando acabe esto te ayudare a alcanzar aquello que quieras –levanté su rostro para verla, su sonrojo es evidente y sus lágrimas caen todavía por su rostro, pero…aún así se ve hermosa– Es una promesa.

Sin pensarlo mucho, en realidad sin pensarlo bese su mejilla con ternura, pues en gran parte siento que es mi culpa que ella esté triste, ella es la única que me ha apoyado en un 100% en esta misión suicida en busca de la verdad, ha estado conmigo desde el principio y realmente puedo confesarme que la he necesitado. Vuelvo a poner atención en su rostro sonrojado, es algo digno de ver y solo por un segundo olvide quién era y a dónde iba, pero todo volvió a la realidad al ella bajar la mirada avergonzada o tal vez culpable por lo sucedido.

- Gracias –escucho tímidamente.

Cuando volví a ser amo de mis acciones noté como estábamos, la tenía a escasos milímetros de distancia y muy pegada a mí, la solté con todo el esfuerzo que hacer lo correcto me daba.

- ¿Estás mejor? – ella solo asiente mientras se sienta en el catre.

- Eriol me dio lo que necesitábamos, pero hay algo extraño en todo esto -lo que necesitaba era pensar en otra cosa y ella me ayudaba– Casi todo lo que hemos recopilado hasta el momento nos lleva a Hien y su hijo; al parecer alguna vez tuvo otro hijo, pero murió, lo extraño es que según lo averiguado él tendría la misma edad que tú y según los rumores Megumi se parece a ti. Esto cada día está más extraño.

- Lo sé, he llegado a pensar que tengo que ir allá.

- Es muy arriesgado, no es como entrar en un comando en la noche.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo. Algo en todo esto sigue sin gustarme y si no me doy prisa tú estarás cada día más hundida y yo cada día tendré menos posibilidades de recuperar una vida.

- Bien, entonces ¿Qué vas a querer?.

- Por el momento que comas conmigo, no me gusta estar solo en este lugar.

- Bien pero solo un momento, creo que me han estado siguiendo, pero no son de la guardia.

- Entonces quédate esta noche y mañana llegas rodeando.

-Sakura-

La carta de mi padre llego hace unos días, pero no había tenido el valor para ir a verlo, pero hoy ya había decido ir a verlo e iba camino a ello.

Me detengo a observar el paisaje que fue testigo del amor infantil que siento por Eriol, ese amor que me está atormentando tanto últimamente.

- Te lo he dicho ya –escucho a lo lejos– Tienes que convencerla –me acerco cuidadosamente– Sakura no tiene oídos más que para ti y si le pides que se acueste con él lo hará –me petrifico en mi sitio al reconocer la voz de mi padre.

- De acuerdo –escuche esa voz y deje de respirar, pues era la voz de Eriol.

- Entonces tienes que ser precavido, su misión es ayudarlo a toda costa y si tiene que llegar a ese extremo debe hacerlo.

- Lo sé –dijo Eriol sonriente y yo no pude más que observar desde mi lugar- Ella lo hará, la convenceré que es lo mejor.

- Así es y ya sabes que cuando logremos el propósito tú tendrás tu recompensa.

- No creo que sea necesario darle nada, padre –la voz me salió tan fría como me fue posible a pesar de que por dentro me estaba muriendo- Yo ya lo tengo más que controlado, me iré con él a otro país para continuar la misión, así que no es necesario que le pidas que me convenza, lo haré con que tú me lo pidas.

La expresión de ambos cambio drásticamente, mi padre parecía satisfecho y Eriol asustado, mi rabia incrementaba al darme cuenta de todo, de que era una estúpida al no darme cuenta, él tenía que manipularme y yo como una tonta caí.

Pero eso ya no importa, ahora tenía que hacer lo que me pedían solo por mi libertad.

- Bien –es todo lo que dice mi padre con una mirada de alivio y se marcha.

Me quedo mirando su espalda tanto tiempo que olvido que Eriol sigue aquí, son tantas las cosas que siento, odio, dolor, tristeza y mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos.

- Sakura –me llama con duda en su voz.

Y ni siquiera soy capaz de aguantar las lágrimas, es tanto el dolor y la humillación de sentirse engañada de esta forma que no puedo controlar las lágrimas para que él no vea cuanto daño me está haciendo.

Siento que se acerca e instintivamente retrocedo, miro sus ojos azules que expresan arrepentimiento, pero ya no sabía si eso era real. Ya no podía asegurar que conocía esos ojos azules, porque según yo cuando me decía cosas de amor eran ciertas.

- Sakura –volvió a decir.

- Ni siquiera pronuncies mi nombre –suelto suave, porque no podía hablar aguantando el llanto.

- Deja que te explique –insiste.

Y yo aún no lo creo, parece una pesadilla.

- ¿Explicarme? –fruncí mi ceño y mis lágrimas seguían cayendo- ¿Explicarme qué?

- Como son las cosas…yo te quiero.

- ¡DEJA DE MENTIRME! –le grite, me era imposible escucharle una mentira más- Si vas a explicarme algo lo mínimo que merezco es la verdad –solté con todo el odio que sentía.

Lo vi inquietarse. Era raro verlo así, siempre me pareció un hombre muy seguro, muy correcto, un hombre que manejaba mucha información, pero que era noble, educado y de buenos sentimientos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su propósito era otro en esta misión. Amaba a este hombre desde que podía recordar, significaba tanto para mí que no podía asimilar aún que _todo_ fue mentira.

- ¿Tan poco te importo como para que te diera lo mismo que me acostara con otro? –le pregunte incrédula, sin entender nada.

- Me importas, eso nunca nadie lo podrá negar.

- Como mujer… Eriol, me acosté contigo. Te entregué todo de mí. Te amaba, confiaba en ti ciegamente. Si no hubiera escuchado esta conversación y me hubieras dicho que debía acostarme con otro lo hubiera hecho, pero me hubiera sentido tan sucia de que me tocara otro que no fueras tu que hubiera sufrido mucho al sentir que te engañaba.

- No hubiera sido un engaño.

- ¡Ese no es el punto! –le grite desesperada- ¿Cómo mujer te doy lo mismo cierto?

- Yo… te quiero mucho, pequeña –y antes que yo pudiera decir algo él termino por matarme- Pero no te amo.

Caí al suelo de rodillas y deje que mis manos taparan mis sollozos. Dolía saberlo, pero mataba que lo dijera. Se acercó a mí y noté su intención de abrazarme y golpee su brazo con mi mano, alejándola de mí.

- No te atrevas a tocarme.

- Sakura, por favor, entiéndeme.

- ¿Qué te entienda?

- Nunca quise hacerte daño.

- ¿Si no me amabas por qué aceptaste que me entregara a ti? Por qué…no me rachaste desde un principio…

- Yo…lo intenté, pero todo se salió de control, Sakura, pensé que podía corresponder a tus sentimientos, pero no fue así, jamás he dejado que los sentimientos nublen mi razón, pero cuando estaba contigo…me sentía en paz…no quería perderte. Además –agrego ahora más serio- Tenía que tener tu confianza, si te rechazaba jamás hubieras confiado en mí.

Y sus palabras seguían siendo dagas filosas que atravesaban mi corazón.

- Si necesitaban que alguien me manipulara debieron enviar una amiga –dije sin más y me puse de pie, él también- No merecía que me hicieran esto.

- Sakura…

- No vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre –le exigí- No vuelvas a buscarme. No quiero nada que ver contigo. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no me acostaré con él para obtener su confianza, no soy como tú, yo no sería capaz de acostarme con alguien jurándole amor cuando no lo siento.

Lo vi cerrar los ojos tras sus gafas, podía saber de su arrepentimiento, pero no iba a confiar en mis instintos cuando se trataba de él, no ahora.

- Debemos seguir en contacto –dijo cuando volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Ni aunque este mundo o el otro dependiera de ello –solté despectivamente- Todo lo que tengan que decirme será a través de mi hermano y si es estrictamente necesario que te vea enviaré a otra persona.

- No puedes poner en peligro la misión de esa forma.

- Es un riesgo que voy a correr.

Y sin querer escucharlo más empecé a correr por donde mismo había llegado, dejando atrás, junto a Eriol, las ilusiones de una niña.

-Shaoran-

La puerta se abre estrepitosamente provocando que me asustara y me puse en guardia, pero quien había abierto así era Sakura que entró corriendo, se detuvo pocos pasos delante de mí, pude notar que temblaba y que estaba llorando como una niña asustada. Di un paso para acercarme a abrazarla, pero ella saltó a mí buscando refugio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? -ella seguía temblando y llorando descontroladamente haciendo que me alarmara ¿Qué le pasaría?, intente encontrar la respuesta en su rostro, pero no pude, nunca pude saber todo de ella a pesar que era un libro abierto con sus emociones.

- Te seguiré ayudando solo si me llevas contigo –dice entre lágrimas– Ya no actuare como doble espía, llévame y yo me infiltrare en el castillo.

- No puedo –le dije tan rápido ella había terminado de hablar, su mirada es de desconcierto unido a muchos sentimientos, puedo notar que está confundida, pero no puedo llevarla conmigo– Ya te he quitado suficiente como para que hagas algo así.

- Esa no es tu decisión –me dice con un tono frío y decido al tiempo que se aleja de mí– Es algo que yo he decidido –su ceño fruncido me hace pensar que no es una decisión que pueda cambiar.

- ¿De qué estás escapando? -sé que mi pregunta es un acierto, ya que ella se espanta y trata de salir de la habitación, pero yo no se lo permito, antes que tomara el pestillo de la puerta la tire hacia mí, sin pensar y de improviso la atrapo en un abraso protector obligándola a mirarme.

- Yo solo quiero ir contigo –me dice de forma entrecortada– Yo… yo… solo –no lo puedo evitar y acaricio su rostro suavemente, tras eso noto algo de lo que no quiero ser consciente: es suave.

- ¿A qué le tienes miedo? -ella me mira con un puchero en el rostro.

- A la soledad, a la riqueza, al amor y a defraudarte -y ya no pude contenerme más, le robo un beso salvaje y desesperado.

Noto que se tensa a entre mis brazos, ella no deseaba ese beso, pero simplemente me fue imposible. Desde que empezó todo ella es lo único que tengo y no sé si estaré confundido, pero siento que tengo que cuidarla.

- Entonces no temas, haremos lo correcto –le digo cuando me separo de ella y para mi sorpresa ella no se aleja de mí.

-Sakura-

_Desprecio._

Es lo único que puedo sentir por mí. En mi afán de protegerme he dejado que las cosas se me salgan de las manos, pero eso no me hace entender porque no me aleje de él cuando me soltó después de besarme, como tampoco me hace entender que le dijera que temo defraudarlo, yo no lo amo, solo quiero alejarme de todo esto que me hace daño, pero debo confesar que estoy confundida, todo me ha pasado tan de pronto y sin avisar.

_Sin embargo, hay algo que no me deja en paz, disfrute su beso, me gustó._

- ¿Estás lista? –al verlo solo puedo sentirme mal por lo que estoy haciendo, no es bueno refugiarte en alguien solo por despecho, pero no lo puedo evitar solo quiero olvidar un poco.

- Si, lo estoy.

El camino al país vecino fue tranquilo y en silencio, tal vez más de lo normal desde hace un tiempo Shaoran y yo platicábamos más. Somos amigos, pero ahora es una situación incómoda y no dejo de pensar en que estuvo mal el dejarlo o, más bien, el llegar a él en un momento de desesperación. Además me pregunto que pensara en este momento ¿Creerá que lo quiero?, es decir, lo quiero, pero como amigo, como compañero, pero no como hombre y espero que él no malinterprete nada, no quiero darle algo que luego haga que me odie más en el futuro, pues al final de cuentas mi padre solo quiere que lo manipule, pero si sigo con esto, seré igual que Eriol.

- ¿Estás bien? –noto que está preocupado– ¿Sabes? Yo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer, no creo que debiera hacer eso –se veía avergonzado – En fin, pienso que si quieres puedes olvidarlo.

Cuando termino de hablar solo asentí, no tenía ganas de poner a trabajar más de la cuenta a mi cerebro, suficiente tenía con saber que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, era el momento de elegir. Sé que puedo escapar sola o quedarme con él, pero si me quedo con él no es para manipularlo, no podría hacerlo sabiendo que cuando sepa la verdad me odiara. Yo misma me odiaré si lo hago.

- Bienvenidos –nos dice el casero y cuando poso su mirada en nosotros sonrió– ¡Que bella pareja!-y me avergoncé, sintiendo que mi rostro se ponía de color carmesí.

- Nosotros no.. – trate de decir, pero casi ni me salió la voz.

- Nosotros queremos quedarnos un mes, aproximadamente –interrumpe Shaoran sonriendo extrañamente.

- Oh, bien –dijo el casero molesto al no sacar la información que quería- Una habitación –asumió el casero.

- Si –contesto Shaoran antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

- Los llevare a su habitación –tomo la llave de la habitación y luego poso su inquisidora mirada en nuestras manos- ¿Están casados? No sé si sepan que aquí las uniones modernas no se admiten.

- No se preocupe por su moral, nosotros cuidaremos la nuestra –yo solté una risita invisible, pues eso fue un claro "deje de preguntar" de parte de Shaoran.

El casero parecía demasiado enojado por no haber cumplido su cometido.

-Shaoran-

- Perdona, sé que tal vez es incómodo estar en la misma habitación, pero bien sabes que es más fácil cubrir nuestras espaldas de este modo, además si entras en la casa principal no te quedaras aquí.

- Está bien -me dice desganada- No será la primera vez que compartamos habitación, Shaoran.

La miro algo desconcertado, a veces me resultaba una chica muy madura y fuerte, en cambio, otras simplemente pedía a gritos con su ojos que alguien la cuidara.

Además tenía razón que no era la primera vez que compartiríamos la habitación, pero sabía yo que esta vez no era necesario pedir solo una, sin embargo, no pude evitarlo, porque ese hombre la miraba de una manera nada agradable o de _caballero de intachable moral_; pero también sé que ella y yo no tenemos nada y que tal vez el deseo de protegerla venga solo de la necesidad de compensar lo que le he quitado al traerla conmigo.

_Pero nada explica que ayer la besará y disfrutara hacerlo._

- Si quieres puedes regresar, aún es tiempo.

- No –dijo con una vez suave, pero firme, sin derecho a réplica- Me quedare, además ¿Quién cuidara que te alimentes debidamente y que no te metas en problemas? Siento que cuando no estás conmigo metes la pata más de lo normal –me miro con sus ojos verdes divertida- O ¿Ya olvidaste lo qué te paso en tu primera misión en ese culto?.

- No lo he olvidado, pero ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que los "nuestros" eran del reparto? –pregunte en mi defensa.

- Creo recordar que esa cara de pocos amigos los delataba un poco –ella sonríe con añoranza, aquella vez fue la primera que no me ayudaba desde que deje la guardia y realmente fue inolvidable– ¿Sabes? –me hablo sacándome de mis recuerdos- Yo no quiero olvidar lo que paso ayer –soltó sin más y se me acerca tímidamente– Más bien, quiero recordar mi vida desde ese momento. Ayúdame –susurra antes de besarme.

Roso sus labios a los míos mirándome de vez en cuando, pidiendo permiso o, en realidad, rogando para que no la rechazara. No entendía por qué actuaba de esta forma, pero le correspondí, sentía que si ella lo que quería era olvidar en mis brazos no se lo podía negar, pero mi curiosidad moría por saber que era lo que ella quería olvidar.

La culpa y el no querer estar solo no me llevaran a nada bueno, pero al diablo ya estoy en el infierno.

- Lo haré –contesté sin pensar.

No es muy común en mí dejarme llevar de esta manera y rogaba que esto no fuera solo consecuencia de la soledad y de mi culpa al haberla arrastrado a toda esta porquería, ella era lo único salvable de todo esto y no quería que cuando todo acabara reparáramos en los errores de habernos _besado._

- Bien –dijo aun con nuestras frentes pegadas- Entonces iré a mi audiencia, tal vez consiga algo –me dice sonriente, pero su mirada es triste y resignada.

La mire intentando conseguir respuestas.

_La única que pude conseguir era la que ya sabía. _

_Ella no me amaba._

-Sakura-

Sé que es malo hacer esto con él, pero dicen por ahí que un clavo saca a otro clavo. No quiero manipular a Shaoran, pero quiero su confianza para contarle la verdad. Quiero saber que puedo contar con él incondicionalmente y que sanaremos mutuamente nuestras heridas.

_Yo necesitaba olvidar y él nunca quiso estar solo._ Ambos nos necesitábamos.

Mahidelin: mil perdones….

Debo agradecer a todos los que han esperado un capitulo mas de esta historia y decirles que tengo una jefa mandona mi queridísima amiga camili me a ayudado a ponerme en el buen camino de nuevo a si que gracias jajaja y ella me tiene controlado el tiempo en línea jajajaja también gracias a adry por siempre echarme porras y si quieren presionarme búsquenme en el face jajajajaja hasta pronto y

¡ARRIBA LA LOKURA!


End file.
